Les opposés s'attirent
by Jessylove17
Summary: Shindo Shuichi est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, il entame sa dernière année de lycée. Seulement voilà son professeur principal, Uesugi Eiri, n'est pas un professeur comme les autres. Que va-t-il se passer pour qu'un jour ils deviennent célèbres ? UA
1. Une rencontre boulversante

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing :**Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Commentaire** : Jessylove 17, le retour. Alors ma deuxième fic, elle, sera plus longue et plus romantique. Un professeur et un élève c'est banal mais avec les personnages de Gravitation cela ne l'est plus. Bonne lecture.

Les pensées des personnages en italique.

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre bouleversante_

À Tokyo, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui s'appelait Shindo Shuichi, entamait sa dernière année de lycée. En ce mois d'avril, c'était le début de l'année scolaire, le premier jour de classe. Il était sept heures et Shuichi n'était toujours pas debout. Les jours d'école, il arrivait toujours en retard en cours mais aujourd'hui son meilleur ami, Nakano Hiroshi, avait décidé de venir le chercher. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il vit Shuichi toujours couché. Hiroshi, Hiro pour les intimes, savait toujours comment s'y prendre pour faire sortir son ami du lit. En effet, le seul moyen de le lever, était tout simplement de le jeter par terre, aujourd'hui n'échappant pas à la règle. Une demi-heure, après avoir mangé, les deux amis étaient prêts à aller en cours,

Shuichi vivait seul depuis l'âge de quinze ans, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de la route sept ans auparavant. Il avait été recueilli par des amis proches mais depuis deux ans, il avait décidé de vivre sa vie seul. Il travaillait à mi-temps dans un bar, pour manger et payer les frais d'appartement, et bénéficiait d'une bourse d'études pour ses frais scolaires. En arrivant au lycée, Hiro et Shuichi retrouvèrent leurs amis devant l'entrée du bâtiment, dans une petite cour avec de belles fleurs de printemps. Ce fut qu'après la cérémonie habituelle de la rentrée que tous allèrent en classe pour connaître le nom de leur professeur principal.

Les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien près de la porte quand un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noir, dénommé Akira, les interpella.

« Eh, vous savez quoi ? Je crois qu'on va avoir comme professeur Uesugi Eiri, annonça-t-il avec une pointe d'affolement dans sa voix.

- Quoi, le professeur de japonais et de littérature contemporaine ? s'empressa de demander Hiro. (1)

- Oui, c'est lui.

- C'est un professeur sévère en plus.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Shuichi.

- Bien sûr, répondit son meilleur ami. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas ? C'est le grand blond qui ne ressemble pas à un Japonais.

- Ah oui, je vois qui c'est. Mais bon il n'est peut-être pas si sévère que ça, dit-il de façon enthousiaste.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait mis en retenue toute une classe car leurs moyennes étaient trop basses ! » déclara Hiro d'un ton indigné.

À ce moment là, un homme de haute taille toussota derrière lui. Hiro se retourna, Shuichi, lui, fut impressionné et troublé par la prestance de ce beau professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce grand blond avait des yeux aussi beaux que perçants. L'enseignant regarda Hiro et commença sa réprimande.

« Je suis peut-être sévère mais toujours juste dans ce que je fais. Je ne ressemble pas à un Japonais mais j'en suis un compris ? Alors tes remarques, tu les gardes pour toi à moins que tu veuilles savoir ce qu'est une retenue avec moi. Nakano Hiroshi je présume ? s'enquit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

- Hai, sensei, déclara le garçon aux cheveux long.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, un élève brillant avec une langue bien pendue. J'attends de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment et ne t'attends pas à avoir des faveurs de ma part », asséna le professeur sur un ton qui ne laissait planer le moindre doute.

Eiri regarda ensuite Shuichi qui rougit comme une tomate. Le professeur l'observa avec insistance, si bien que le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Ensuite il détourna son regard de lui.

« Bien, tout le monde à vos place !

- Hai, sensei ! » répondirent en chœur les élèves.

Tous les élèves assis, Uesugi sensei commença à faire l'appel. Shuichi le regardait avec un regard tendre, il admirait son professeur qu'il trouvait très sexy. Quand l'enseignant énuméra le nom du jeune homme, l'intéressé ne réagit pas. Surpris, le blond releva la tête et demanda s'il était absent.

Puis il s'aperçut que tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers quelqu'un. Il nota avec étonnement que Shuichi le regardait avec insistance. Hiro, assis à côté de celui-ci, l'appela en le secouant. Shuichi, réalisant que tout le monde le regardait ainsi que son professeur, supposa que ce dernier avait cité son nom. Gêné par son manque de réaction, il se leva soudain.

« Hai, je suis là sensei !

- Et bien, tu te fais remarquer dès le début de l'année, cela promet. À l'avenir quand je te cite, tu réponds tout de suite au lieu de rêver à je ne sais quoi ou je ne sais qui ! déclara le grand blond en insistant sur le « qui ».

- Hai, Senseï, gomen nasai. dit-il, gêné d'être percé à jour par son professeur.

- C'est bon pour cette fois, tu peux te rasseoir. »

L'appel terminé, le cours commença. Shuichi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, préférant regarder son professeur plutôt que de l'écouter. L'intéressé avait remarqué qu'un de ses élèves n'arrêtait pas de le fixer mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Par contre, le reste de la classe c'était une autre histoire.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et quand l'heure de la pause de midi pointa le bout de son nez, Hiro s'empressa de questionner son ami dès qu'il fut arrivé à la cafétéria.

« Alors t'as flashé sur le professeur Uesugi ? dit-il alors que son ami commençait à manger.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? déclara son camarade tout en rougissant.

- Ah ! Je le savais. Le regard que tu lui lançais en classe et le fait que tu viens de rougir prouve que j'ai raison, affirma le brun sur un ton victorieux.

- Hiro ! Ça suffit, fit Shuichi en faisant la moue.

- Allez Shu-chan, tout va bien non ? Tu es juste tombé amoureux, le rassura son ami.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, s'empressa de répondre le lycéen. Demo.

- Demo ?

- Je le trouve si sexy et il a une telle prestance, un charisme si envoûtant, expliqua Shuichi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux, concéda Hiro pour ne pas contrarier son ami. Mais moi je te dis que tu as eu le coup de foudre.

- Peut-être mais peu importe, je suis son élève alors il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, signala le lycéen avec une voix triste.

- Et bien je te reconnais plus, fit le garçon aux cheveux bruns, étonné. Quand tu veux quelque chose ou quelqu'un tu fais tout pour l'avoir d'habitude.

- Je sais mais là c'est risqué, je pourrais perdre ma bourse d'étude. Imagine un peu ce que cela donnerait si nous avions une liaison. Je devrais suivre les cours de mon amant avec des yeux d'amoureux, ce ne serait pas discret. Tout le monde sait que je suis homosexuel, des ragots risqueraient de circuler, cela arriverait aux oreilles des autres professeurs et lui comme moi aurions des problèmes. Non, c'est dangereux, débita Shuichi sans respirer en essayant de se convaincre.

- Justement le danger, cela ne t'excite pas ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ça va je rigole ! déclara Hiro pour ne pas énerver son camarade.

- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

- Comme tu voudras. »

Les deux amis changèrent de sujet mais Shuichi n'arrivait pas à se sortir son professeur de la tête. Il pensait pouvoir y arriver mais impossible, ce blond l'attirait, il le voulait plus que tout.

Les orientations sexuelles de Shuichi n'étaient plus un secret pour personne. Tout le monde savait qu'il était homosexuel même s'il n'avait jamais rien confirmé. En effet, quand un homme lui plaisait, il réagissait de façon éloquente si bien que ses camarades de classe avaient fini par se douter qu'il était attiré par les garçons.

Dans le parc derrière l'école, deux filles discutaient de la façon dont Shuichi avait fixé le professeur Uesugi en classe. Cependant, elles ne se rendaient pas compte que celui-ci les écoutait.

« Tu as vu comment Shuichi-kun regardait Uesugi sensei ? demanda une lycéennes aux courts cheveux brun à son amie avec enthousiaste.

- Oh oui ! fit son amie, qui avait de long cheveux noir et des lunettes, dans le même état que sa copine. Je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux, affirma-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Celui-là il n'est pas discret, soupira la brune.

- Et oui c'est Shuichi-kun tout craché !

- On sait bien maintenant qu'il est gay, exposa la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs en souriant.

- Je me demande si un jour il nous annoncera la nouvelle ? questionna la fille aux cheveux courts en tapotant son index sur sa bouche en regardant le ciel dégagé.

- Mais il sait surement que nous le savons, non ?

- Dis pas de bêtise, releva sa copine. Shuichi-kun est trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte.

- Oui c'est vrai, pouffa la fille à lunettes. En tout cas moi je partage son avis. Uesugi Sensei est trop beau !

- Tu l'as dit ! », se pâma la brune en soupirant de bonheur. Les deux amies se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Non loin de là, Eiri écoutait attentivement la conversation des deux jeunes filles tout en fumant sa cigarette.

_Alors comme ça il est homosexuel ? C'est intéressant même très intéressant. Jusqu'à quel point est-ce que je lui plais ? Ce gamin, depuis que je l'ai vu, je ressens des sentiments bizarres. En y réfléchissant bien, il est assez mignon et plutôt à mon goût mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Uesugi Eiri, populaire auprès des femmes, qui fantasme sur un gamin pas plus épais que mon doigt et qui n'arrive même pas jusqu'à mon épaule ? Cependant je dois bien reconnaître qu'il me plait mais c'est mon élève et si on nous surprenait ensemble ? Je sais, j'imposerai des limites dès le début comme ça il n'y aura aucun souci et puis cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai plus couché avec un homme. Si mon frère me voyait, il me traiterait de baka car lui il foncerait dans le tas. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui. Je crois savoir par les autres professeurs que mon cours est loin d'être son fort. Je lui attribuerai de mauvaise note comme ça je lui donnerai des cours particuliers et dès qu'on sera seul, je le dévorerai. Je sens que cette année va être intéressante, j'ai hâte de commencer à l'initier au sexe en plus je suis sûr qu'il est encore vierge. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien et puis s'il est aussi naïf ce sera un jeu d'enfant de l'avoir, il tombera dans le panneau._

Sur cette pensée, il esquissa un sourie sadique. Il écrasa sa cigarette et retourna à la salle des professeurs en murmurant « Shindo Shuichi, prépare toi car ce que je vais t'apprendre est loin d'être dans les livres. »

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, un élève le percuta violemment et sous le choc le garçon tomba par terre. Mais l'élève en question était Shuichi, étalé au milieu d'une pile de livres renversés. Le grand blond le regarda avec un regard glacial puis pensa :_ Si je veux m'amuser avec lui, il faut que je sois doux et gentil. Franchement je suis qu'un salaud, moi._ Ensuite il se ravisa et lui offrit un regard tendre. Il décida de s'excuser et de l'aider à se relever et de ramasser ses livres.

« Tu vas bien Shindo-kun ? Gomen nasai je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il d'un air faux.

- Non sensei c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais, répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses tout en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec autant d'ouvrages ? demanda Eiri en lui souriant et en les lui rendant.

- C'est-à-dire que se sont ceux que vous avez demandé de lire.

- Tu vas déjà les lire ? questionna le professeur, intéressé et intrigué.

- Hai, sensei. Vous savez, je travaille pour subvenir à mes besoins donc je m'y prends à l'avance pour ne pas être pris de court. »

Shuichi pensa :_ Il faut que je fasse bonne impression, si je veux qu'il s'intéresse à moi et qu'il soit tout à moi. Je le veux et je l'aurai foi de Shindo, tant pis pour les conséquences. Cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai plus couché avec quelqu'un et je suis sûr qu'il doit être un bon coup. _

Après que tous les livres aient retrouvé leur propriétaire, Eiri lui fit un clin d'œil et Shuichi répondit par un sourire. Ils se quittèrent, chacun prenant un chemin opposé. Shuichi, sans cesser de marcher, se retourna vers son beau professeur qui lui tournait le dos et pensa : _C'est dans la poche ! _À peine Shuichi avait-il fait volte-face qu'Eiri se retourna à son tour et songea :_ C'est dans la poche !_ Puis il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

**Note :** (1) pour moi ça équivaut à un seul cours lol.

**Lexique :**

Baka : idiot, imbécile.

Demo : mais

Gomen nasai : excusez-moi

Hai : oui

Sensei : Dans ce cas-ci cela veut dire « professeur »

**Commentaire de fin :** Premier chapitre fini, alors que dire ? Eiri veut Shuichi et Shuichi veut Eiri mais qui va chasser qui ? C'est le titre du chapitre deux « Qui chasse qui ? ».

Je remercie infiniment Chawia pour avoir corrigé avec beaucoup de patience mon chapitre.


	2. Qui chasse qui?

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing :**Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Shuichi est un adolescent de dix-sept ans et lors de sa rentrée de classe il rencontre un beau professeur, Uesugi Eiri. D'un côté, le jeune homme est attiré par celui-ci et fera tout pour l'avoir. De l'autre côté, l'enseignant veut s'amuser avec le jeune homme. C'est sur cette résolution que l'histoire continue.

Les pensées des personnages en italique.

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 2 : Qui chasse qui ?_

Après la bousculade dans le couloir entre Shuichi et Eiri, deux semaines passèrent. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'adolescent et son professeur s'amusèrent à se séduire mutuellement. En effet, lors du cours de littérature, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de regarder le beau blond et quand celui-ci posait son regard sur lui, il lui adressait de grand sourire tendre. L'enseignant lui répondait à chaque fois par des clins d'œil ou par un de ses sourires séducteurs qui le faisait rougir.

Après cette courte période, les premiers questionnaires à choix multiples tombèrent et dans l'ensemble Shuichi s'en sortit pas mal sauf dans un seul cours, le cours de japonais et de littérature contemporaine. Effectivement, il avait récolté quarante pourcent (1), pour un premier contrôle, il avait fait fort, se disait-t-il. Seulement, l'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette note car il avait révisé toute la nuit. De plus, quand Uesugi sensei lui avait remis sa copie, il avait souri en lui disant de faire un effort supplémentaire la prochaine fois. Néanmoins ce sourire avait l'air faux comme si l'enseignant était heureux du résultat. Sur le coup, Shuichi n'avait pas su comment réagir, devait-il dire quelque chose ou tout simplement se taire en souriant à son tour ? Finalement, il avait souri en promettant de s'appliquer la prochaine fois. Cependant, le garçon n'allait pas en rester là, il avait remarqué que certaine de ses réponses avaient été effacée donc il voulait savoir si cette note était justifiée ou non. C'est après les cours, sur le chemin du retour, qu'il demanda conseille à son meilleur ami.

« Hiro, tu as vu comment Uesugi sensei m'a souri en rendant ma feuille ? demanda-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit le brun.

- Je crois qu'il m'a donné cette note intentionnellement, déclara Shuichi

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Suichi ? questionna Hiro.

- Oui, je sais je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose. Demo, il m'a souri d'une manière hypocrite. De plus, je suis certain d'avoir bien répondu à certaine question et devine quoi les cases étaient vides, confia le jeune homme. (2)

- Peut-être que tu crois avoir répondu et qu'en faite non, exposa le plus grand.

- Je sais se que je dis quand même, j'ai répondu à ses questions et Uesugi sensei a effacé mes réponses, affirma Shuichi sur un ton catégorique.

- Imaginons que ce soit le cas, cela lui rapporterait quoi de te faire ça ? interrogea son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour cela que je t'en parle, déclara-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ce type m'énerve, je ne le supporte pas, il m'est antipathique, exposa l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux rose. Moi je le trouve tellement adorable ! rajouta-t-il en soupirant avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

- Si tu le dis, se contenta de dire Hiro en se demandant comment son ami pouvait passer d'un état à l'autre sans problème ?

- Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer pour réviser avant d'aller travailler. À demain Hiro ! » salua Shuichi avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse sans attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shuichi arriva chez lui, il vivait dans un petit appartement trois pièces. Tout d'abord, on y trouvait une petite chambre avec lit simple et un bureau, sur les murs des posters du très célèbre groupe de pop Nittle Grasper étaient accroché. Ensuite, il y avait une petite cuisine, on pouvait voir aussi une petite télévision sur un meuble et enfin, une petite salle de bain et des toilettes dans une seule pièce. Il partit dans sa chambre, prit ses cahiers d'anglais et révisa, il était quinze heure trente et il devait partir travailler dans une heure. Trente minutes plus tard, il rangea ses livres et se prépara à manger. Pendant que le plat réchauffait aux micro-ondes, il regarda son interrogation, il était sûr d'avoir répondu à quatre questions, de plus elles étaient toutes bonnes car il avait vérifié après le contrôle. La sonnerie de l'appareil le sortit de ses pensées, le garçon rangea sa feuille et alla manger. Dix minutes plus tard, il partit travailler. En route vers son lieu de travail, il eut l'impression qu'on le suivait, de ce fait il se retourna mais ne vit personne, seulement le flash d'un appareil photo. Shuichi prit peur et se mit à courir comme si sa vie était en danger. Arrivé au bar où il travaillait « Chez Hakashi », il se retourna et ne vit personne susceptible de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle puis se décida à rentrer. Le bar était situé dans une rue très fréquentée de Tokyo, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde, le commerce marchait très bien. De plus les employés étaient choisis méticuleusement, c'était une chance de pouvoir travailler ici. Shuichi, lui-même, ne savait pas comment il avait pu obtenir ce boulot. Non loin de là, un homme était caché derrière un arbre avec un appareil photo. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Eiri. En effet celui-ci avait décidé de suivre son élève pour tout savoir sur lui et prendre une photo avec son appareil numérique. Il songea :_ Alors c'est ici que tu travailles. C'est un bon endroit. De plus je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Il ne faut pas être craintif, je ne te ferai aucun mal, seulement du bien._ Tout à coup son portable se mit à sonner, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il décrocha.

« Moshi, moshi.

- Aniki, c'est Tatsuha. Où es-tu ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? questionna Eiri qui s'arrêta de sourire.

- Parce que je suis devant chez toi et que tu n'es jamais là quand je viens te voir ! s'énerva son interlocuteur.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que quand tu viens à Tokyo, il fallait me prévenir. Tu as beau être mon frère cela ne te donne pas le droit de débarquer quand tu veux! déclara Eiri aussi énervé que son frère.

- Je veux bien, moi, te prévenir. Si tu répondais quand je t'appelle.

- Très bien tu as gagné. J'arrive ! abdiqua Eiri.

Vingt minute plus tard, le blond était chez lui et servait du thé à son petit frère. Eiri vivait dans un grand appartement, il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain, un bureau, une cuisine et un salon. Tout ce qui était chez lui était assez cher, le propriétaire ayant quelques goûts de luxe. Il pouvait se le permettre car il travaillait dans une prestigieuse école de ce fait il était très bien payer.

Tatsuha avait seize ans et vivait toujours à Kyoto avec leur père. Tout le monde disait que le petit dernier de la famille ressemblait à son grand frère, seule la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux était différente. Eiri et Tatsuha avaient une grande sœur qui s'appelait Mika et avait trente ans, seul le plus jeune la voyait encore par obligation quand elle venait à Kyoto. Les deux jeunes hommes reprochaient à cette dernière de vouloir trop remplacer leur mère décédée dix ans auparavant. Du coup, elle ne se comportait plus en sœur mais en mère poule désireuse de couver ses poussins. Eiri s'entendait bien avec son frère car ils aimaient tous les deux aller flirter à gauche et à droite voire partager leurs conquêtes. C'est pour cela que le brun venait interroger son aîné sur son élève.

« Alors, dis-moi comment il est pour que tu sois prêt à enfreindre les règle ? s'excita le plus jeune.

- Voilà une photo de lui, je l'ai prise tout à l'heure quand je l'ai suivi, s'empressa de lui montrer Eiri.

- Pas mal ! s'exclama Tatsuha. Il est même canon, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'élève, s'étonna-t-il.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait, en matière d'hommes nous avons les mêmes goûts, déclara le blond.

- Aniki, tu veux que je l'essaie avant toi ? demanda le jeune homme en suppliant son frère du regard.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je l'ai vu le premier donc tu n'as pas intérêt à me le piquer comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois ! s'énerva le plus vieux.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas pris ma dernière conquête masculine ce ne serais pas arrivée ! expliqua Tatsuha en haussant le ton.

- Tu as raison, je t'ai déjà demandé pardon donc on passe à autre chose, se contenta de dire Eiri.

- Bon, je veux bien le laisser tranquille mais que m'offres-tu en échange pour éviter que je sois frustré ? s'exclama le brun d'une voix calme mais menaçante à la fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais pensé donc voilà pour toi, fit le plus vieux en donnant une petite feuille de papier avec un numéro écrit dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu te souviens du charmant jeune homme de quatorze ans que j'avais rencontré dans un bar il y a un an ? Tu sais celui qui a la double nationalité japonaise et américaine ?

- Tu veux dire le mec roux aux yeux bleu ? Celui que je trouvais mignon ? demande le brun.

- Oui, c'est lui. Je l'ai appelé hier et je lui ai dit que mon frère cherchait quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. Et il a répondu qu'il serait partant. Je lui devais bien ça après avoir refusé de coucher avec lui parce qu'il était trop jeune pour moi. Alors voilà son numéro, amuse-toi bien ! s'exclama l'enseignant.

- Merci aniki, tu es génial, s'écria Tatsuha, tout à coup excité.

- Je sais, dit son frère sur un ton de conquérant. Tu devrais retourner à la maison avant que le vieux n'envoie son chien de garde à ta recherche.

- Quand tu parles de « chien de garde », tu veux dire Mika ? l'interrogea le garçon.

- De qui veux-tu que je parle ? » déclara Eiri sur un ton indigné.

Tasuha éclata de rire en imaginant son père tenant sa sœur par une laisse, l'image était très comique. Après s'être remis de son hilarité, il reprit la route pour Kyoto au environ de dix-sept heure dix.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shuichi était en train de travailler derrière le comptoir quand une personne vient s'assoir juste devant lui. Il releva la tête et lui sourie.

« Bonsoir, Hanasaki sensei.

- Bonsoir Shuichi-kun, répondit une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais très bien je te remercie et toi ? Ça va au lycée ? demanda la femme.

- Oui plus ou moins, pour tout vous dire j'ai eu quarante pourcent à un contrôle en littérature, déclara Shuichi avec un air dépité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas au prochain bilan. Je dis toujours ça aux élèves qui ont du mérite et tu peux me croire je suis enseignante de littérature à l'université tout de même, rassura-t-elle.

- Oui vous avez raison sensei. Vous voulez quoi ? demanda le garçon.

- Je voudrais un martini rouge s'il te plaît, commanda le professeur.

- Tout de suite, répondit Shuichi en écrivant la commande sur un petit carnet.

Quelque minute plus tard, le garçon apporta sa consommation à Hanasaki sensei.

« Tenez voilà votre commande, sensei, déclara-t-il.

- Je te remercie. Tu sais, l'année dernière je t'avais dit que si tu avais du mal, je pouvais te donner des cours particuliers et c'est toujours valable cette année, signala la brune.

- Des cours particuliers ? s'étonna Shuichi quand tout à coup il eu une idée. Ce ne sera pas la peine, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres clients. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi Shuichi-kun », salua le professeur.

C'est avec cette idée que Suichi servit les autres clients. Il finit son service vers vingt heures trente. Il devait absolument voir Hiro avant de rentrer donc il passa chez lui. Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la chambre de son ami, après s'être excusé auprès de ses parents pour l'heure tardive. Sa chambre était beaucoup plus spacieuse que la sienne. En effet, il avait un grand lit avec une bibliothèque et un très beau bureau ainsi qu'une large télévision. Le brun entama la conversation.

« Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai vu Hanasaki sensei aujourd'hui. Tu sais le professeur de littérature à l'université, expliqua le garçon.

- Et alors ?

- Je lui ai parlé de mon interrogation et elle m'a fait pensée à quelque chose que ni toi ni moi n'aurions pu imaginer ! s'exclama Shuichi.

- Viens au but ? s'impatienta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- Maintenant, j'en suis certain Uesugi sensei m'a donné cette note intentionnellement, affirma le lycéen.

- Très bien, alors explique-moi pourquoi il aurait fait ça, demanda Hiro.

- Pour pouvoir me donner des cours particuliers et qu'on se retrouve seul, affirma l'autre adolescent.

- C'est pas bête ça ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le brun.

- Au lieu de le laisser me le proposer, je vais moi-même lui demander. Il n'y verra que du feu, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je suis un petit garçon naïf comme tout le monde. Et dès qu'on sera seul, il me sautera dessus alors au lieu de me laisser faire, je lui résisterai, annonça Shuichi.

- D'accord mais pourquoi lui résister ? questionna son ami.

- Car je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui gagne. Quand il sera en position de faiblesse j'attaquerai et après tu connais la suite, déclara le garçon.

- Je sais oui, franchement tu es vraiment diabolique, pire que moi, déclara Hiro, amusé.

- à ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille me faire passer pour quelqu'un de naïf ? Pour mettre les gens en position de faiblesse pour mieux les attaquer quand c'est nécessaire, affirma l'adolescent.

- Ouais et le pire c'est que ça marche à chaque fois, s'inclina Hiro. Bon, il se fait tard tu devrais rentrer maintenant, conseilla-t-il.

- Oui tu as raison, j'y vais. À demain Hiro.

- à demain Shu. »

Quand l'adolescent rentra chez lui, il était vingt et une heures. Il mangea puis se lava, ensuite il relut son interrogation du lendemain pour enfin aller se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Car il savait quoi faire maintenant face à son professeur. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, il voulait gagner et allait tout faire pour y arriver.

De sont côté, Eiri se demandait comment il allait faire pour proposer à son élève de venir chez lui effectuer des travaux supplémentaires. En effet, il ne fallait pas que le garçon se doute de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela que le mieux était d'attendre la prochaine interrogation pour lui donner encore une mauvaise note. Et comme tout bon professeur, il lui proposerait son aide – et ensuite la partie de jambe en l'air, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il alla se coucher. Il voulait gagner et allait tout faire tout pour y arriver.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Shuichi n'entendit pas son réveil et il dut se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le cours d'Uesugi sensei. Heureusement, il arriva juste avant la sonnerie et le professeur n'était pas encore là. Quelque minute plus tard, l'enseignant entra dans la classe et commença à faire l'appel. Le cours débuta, et comme d'habitude le jeune homme ne fit que regarder le blond mais pas d'un regard tendre, non, plutôt avec un regard provocateur, aguicheur. Eiri fut très surpris de l'attitude de son élève mais cela rendait le garçon encore plus mignon. Cependant il était déstabilisé par ce regard, c'était la première fois qu'en plein cours il était près de perdre ses moyens. Il n'osait pas regarder Shuichi dans les yeux s'il le faisait, une partie de son anatomie risquerait d'apparaître alors qu'elle était censée demeurer cachée. Pour le professeur, ce fut le cours le plus long de son existence, il voyait passer les minutes comme si c'étaient des heures et ne voulait qu'une chose : que ce calvaire s'arrête. Il fut soulagé quand il entendit la sonnerie, il sortit le plus vite possible de la classe.

Heureusement pour Eiri, il avait une heure durant laquelle il n'avait aucun cours donc il pouvait en profiter pour se remettre de ses émotions. En son for intérieur, il ne savait plus quoi penser. _Comment ce garçon a-t-il pu me mettre dans cet état__? Son regard était intense et chaud, s'il n'y avait eu personne je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Calme-toi Eiri n'oublie pas qui tu es. C'est toi le maître et personne ne te dominera, surtout pas lui._ Sur ces mots, il entreprit de corriger ses copies.

Shuichi était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait réussi à déstabiliser son beau blond mais il savait que la bataille était loin d'être gagnée. L'enseignant allait répliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant aujourd'hui il devait encore accomplir quelque chose. Quand l'heure de midi sonna, le jeune homme alla trouver Uesugi sensei. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'endroit habituel, c'est-à-dire dans le coin fumeur situé près du parc derrière le lycée. C'est là que Shuichi trouva l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Uesugi sensei, l'interpella-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il Shindo-kun ? répondit le blond en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Bien, je voudrais savoir si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de me donner des cours particuliers ? déclara l'adolescent en souriant.

- Des cours particuliers ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Eiri en pensant _Comment ça des cours particuliers, c'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui devait le proposer, pas l'inverse._

- Comment dire ? poursuivit le garçon sur un ton mielleux. J'ai beaucoup de mal dans votre matière et vu mon interrogation j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main.

- Et ton ami Nakano-kun, il ne sait pas t'aider ? demanda le professeur pour ne pas montrer que lui aussi était très intéressée par l'idée de lui donner des cours particuliers.

- En fait, je préfère être aidé par un professionnel tel que vous, sensei, insista Shuichi.

- Tu sais, je ne donne pas de cours particuliers, cependant je ne vais pas laisser un charmant garçon avoir une mauvaise moyenne à cause de moi, confia le professeur d'un air coquin. Donc je veux bien t'aider.

- C'est vrai ? Merci sensei, je suis sûr qu'avec vous mes notes ne peuvent que s'améliorer, le flatta le lycéen.

- Je te remercie du compliment, fit Eiri en pensant _hypocrite._

- Mais de rien, cela venait du cœur. Donc les seuls moments où je suis libre sont le samedi et le dimanche car je ne travaille pas le week-end, confirma le jeune homme.

- Samedi à quatorze heures cela te va ? demanda l'enseignant.

- Parfais pour moi mais où on se voit ? questionna l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

- Chez moi si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout sensei », affirma Shuichi avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Eiri écrivit son adresse sur une feuille et la donna à son élève. Après l'avoir salué, Shuichi partit, laissant seul son professeur qui songea : _Cela devient encore plus intéressant, tu veux des leçons particulières, tu vas en avoir crois__-__moi, mais si tu t'imagines que tu vas gagner tu me connais mal_.

Shuichi de son côté était aux anges, il allait pouvoir être seul avec son enseignant et pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui était mardi, il allait devoir attendre cinq jours avant de pouvoir profiter de son beau blond. Sur cette pensée, il rejoignit son meilleur ami afin de lui annoncer la réussite de son plan et aussi pour relire ses cours en vue de son interrogation.

**Note :** (1) : J'utilise le système de cotation japonais. Les points s'expriment donc en pourcentage et non sur vingt comme en France ou en Belgique (Je le précise car je suis belge :--). (2) : Petite précision : les interrogations sont sous formes de questionnaires à choix multiples.

**Lexique :**

Demo : mais

Sensei : professeur

Aniki : grand frère

Moshi, moshi : Allô (Quand on répond au téléphone)

**Commentaire de fin :** Fin du chapitre deux, alors Shuichi a compris les intentions de son professeur tandis que Eiri ce contente d'attendre les évènements. Mais une chose est sûr l'un comme l'autre veulent gagner. Alors qui gagnera ? Chapitre trois « Début d'une relation conflictuelle ». Je remercie Chawia pour la correction de ce chapitre.


	3. Début d'une relation conflictuelle

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing :**Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Après les premières interrogations, Shuichi obtient seulement quarante pourcents en littérature. Seulement, le jeune homme s'est rendu compte que sa copie a été falsifiée. En cherchant de comprendre l'attitude de son professeur, l'adolescent comprit ses intentions et décida de ne pas se laisser piéger par celui-ci. Après avoir fixé un rendez-vous avec Eiri, Shuichi est près à tout pour gagner.

Les pensées des personnages en italique

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 3 : Début d'une relation conflictuelle_

Après que Shuichi ait demandé à son professeur de lui donner des cours particuliers et que celui-ci ait accepté, le jeune homme était fou de joie et s'était empressé d'aller partager son bonheur avec son meilleur ami. Hiro ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi celui-ci tenait tant à avoir une relation avec Uesugi sensei. Cependant, il était ravi de voir son camarade dans un tel état, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements. Aujourd'hui était mardi et il restait cinq jours avant le rendez-vous, Hiro proposa de fêter la réussite du plan de Shuichi en allant boire un verre le lendemain car ce serait l'anniversaire de celui-ci. L'adolescent fut d'accord et demanda exclusivement à un collègue de le remplacer, lui travaillerait à sa place ce dimanche. Ce collègue s'appelait Sonoda Kenji, il avait dix-neuf ans et était étudiant en art en première année d'université. Shuichi et Kenji avaient commencé à travailler ensemble au bar, il s'entendait très bien donc ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour intervertir leurs services.

Après les cours du mercredi, Hiro et Shuichi partirent boire un verre dans un bar autre que celui où le jeune homme travaillait. L'adolescent avait dix-huit ans ce jour-là et était très excité de son rendez-vous même si en apparence ce n'était que pour des cours particuliers.

Tout en buvant son verre, Il lança la conversation

« Tu sais quoi Hiro ? demanda-t-il.

- Non je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux long.

- Je suis très heureux ! Les quatre jours prochains risquent de me paraître longs, exposa le jeune homme.

- Je me doute bien. Mais seras-tu à la hauteur du défi ? l'interroga Hiro.

- Bien sûr ! Tu doutes de mes compétences en la matière ? déclara Shuichi d'un air taquin.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu comptes coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui tu as eu le coup de foudre. Alors je me demandais si tu n'étais pas trop stressé, exposa le brun.

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois mais c'est justement pour ça que je suis autant excité. Je l'aime, maintenant je le sais mais ce que je veux c'est le connaître sous un autre jour, je veux son cœur, confia le garçon en soupirant.

- Je comprends mais ce ne sera pas facile, je crois que c'est quelqu'un de mystérieux », expliqua Hiro. Shuichi le regarda avec un air étonné, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

« Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Parce que tous les élève, toi et moi ne savons rien de lui, pas même son âge.

- C'est vrai, comprit l'adolescent. C'est pour ça que je veux tout découvrir de lui et j'y arriverai, déclara-t-il avec des yeux déterminés.

- Je sais, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Cependant je voudrais que tu restes prudent, avertit le brun.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Shuichi, étonné.

- Parce que je ne veux plus que tu sois abusé par une personne en qui tu avais confiance, expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux longs avec un regard très sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux roses, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire son ami. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon naïf d'avant », assura-t-il.

Après cette discussion, les deux amis virent tous leurs camarades rentrer dans le bar. En effet, Hiro avait donné rendez-vous à tout le monde sans que le jeune homme ne se doute de rien. Sous le choc, le lycéen ne savait pas quoi dire mais après tous ensembles ils fêtèrent comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Shuichi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chez lui, Eiri s'inquiétait un peu à la perspective du samedi. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il recevait ses conquêtes chez lui, pourtant ce garçon était spécial. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin l'intéressait temps, il ressentait pour lui ce qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé pour quelqu'un depuis des années et cela l'effrayait. Au lieu de se morfondre tout seul, il décida d'appeler son frère pour savoir comment cela se passait avec le garçon roux aux yeux bleus.

« Moshi, moshi.

- Tatsuha c'est Eiri.

- Aniki ! C'est rare quand tu m'appelles. Alors comment ça va ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je vais bien, répondit le blond. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Kimura-kun ?

- Tout va très bien aniki, franchement tu as raté quelque chose avec lui, si tu savais ! répondit le brun d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Il est bon au lit ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! exposa le brun.

- Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas, confirma le professeur.

- Et toi et ton élève, comment se présentent les choses ? questionna Tatsuha.

- Je pensais attendre la deuxième interrogation pour lui proposer des cours particuliers. Mais il me l'a demandé avant, répondit le blond.

- C'est génial et quand est-ce que tu dois le voir ? l'interrogea son frère.

- Ce samedi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis anxieux, avoua Eiri sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Aniki, ce n'est pas ton genre, s'étonna le plus jeune. À moins que tu sois tombé amoureux de lui ? avança-t-il sur un ton provocateur.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je le connais à peine l'enseignant sur un ton autoritaire.

- Tu disais ça aussi avec lui ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'aimer, fit remarquer Tatsuha.

- Justement je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! déclara le blond sur un ton catégorique.

- écoute aniki, laisse faire les choses, tu verras bien ensuite, confia Tatsuha. Je dois raccrocher le chien de garde vient d'arriver et comme d'habitude père m'oblige à la voir, dit-il dépité.

- Amuse-toi bien mais si elle te demande quelque chose sur moi, tu sais quoi dire ? s'empressa de demander Eiri.

- Oui, que je ne sais rien et que même si je savais quelque chose, je ne dirais rien. C'est ça ? déclara le plus jeune.

- Tu as compris. Bien, je te laisse », le salua le professeur en raccrochant sans attendre que Tatsuha réponde.

La conversation avec son frère n'avait pas rassuré Eiri mais il était plus que jamais convaincu d'une chose : il voulait Shindo Shuichi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop vite pour le professeur et trop lentement pour son élève. C'était samedi et l'horloge indiquait treize heures. Eiri avait arrêté de se poser des questions pour élaborer un plan de bataille ainsi que préparer des travaux pour que son étudiant ne se doute de rien. Il restait une heure avant son arrivée mais bizarrement les minutes lui semblaient s'écouler très lentement peut-être parce qu'il était aussi excité qu'un adolescent.

Shuichi, quant à lui, était intenable, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller chez son professeur maintenant, seulement cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille du blond, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il devait attendre encore trente minutes avant de se mettre en route comme il ne connaissait pas très bien le quartier où habitait son professeur, Hiro lui avait dessiné un plan par rapport à l'adresse que l'enseignant lui avait donnée. De plus son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer donc il allait lui falloir au moins une demi-heure pour y arriver.

Il était quatorze heure pile et Eiri attendait impatiemment son élève mais la ponctualité n'était apparemment pas une de ses qualités, se disait-il. Au bout de dix minutes, Shuichi n'était toujours pas là, l'enseignant se demandait s'il allait bien venir ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce retard et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Tout à coup la sonnette retentit, sortant Eiri de ses pensées, il alla ouvrir la porte en espérant que se soit Shuichi derrière, il fut rassuré de voir que c'était bien l'adolescent qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Eiri regarda sa montre qui indiquait quatorze heures quinze et le réprimanda.

« Tu es en retard de quinze minutes Shindo-kun !

- Gomen nasai sensei, c'était pas facile pour moi de trouver cet immeuble, s'excusa le garçon, gêné d'arriver en retard à son premier rendez-vous.

- Pourtant, c'est un quartier connu ? demanda le professeur en retrouvant son calme, rassuré de le voir sain et sauf.

- Je sais mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me promener dans le coin. Gomen, je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel, déclara Shuichi en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

- C'est bon pour une fois, entre maintenant », invita le professeur en laissant rentrer l'adolescent.

Le lycéen fut impressionné par ce qu'il vit et il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Cet appartement est magnifique, qu'est-ce que __ j'aimerais __ vivre dans un endroit pareil ! _Eiri lui demanda s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose. Emerveillé par le luxe de l'appartement, Shuichi avait du mal à parler, ce qui surprit son professeur, étonné de le voir aussi calme. Ce n'était pas son genre aussi lui demanda s'il allait bien. Tiré de sa contemplation, le garçon le rassura et lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas soif, gêné de ne plus savoir quoi faire ou dire. Eiri le remarqua et décida de commencer, sans attendre, le cours.

Une fois au salon, l'enseignant entreprit d'expliquer sa leçon au garçon qui l'écouta attentivement, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en classe. Surpris de la manière dont Eiri enseignait son savoir avec passion, Shuichi ne pouvait qu'écouter même si à la base ce n'était pas des cours particuliers qu'il voulait. Ravi de la situation, le jeune homme comprenait tout car les explications de son professeur étaient tellement claires qu'il regretta de ne pas suivre ses cours en classe. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un parlait et l'autre écoutait attentivement.

Le professeur dériva du cours de base pour expliquer des choses qui n'était pas au programme de lycéen mais vu que celui-ci était véritablement captivé, il continua sur sa lancée. Shuichi sentait qu'il commençait à apprécier la littérature tandis qu'Eiri aimait parler de cela avec quelqu'un. L'un comme l'autre avait oublié pourquoi il était là, tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire avait disparu. Seul ce moment d'intimité comptait.

Une heure s'écoula et les deux hommes continuaient de parler livres et littérature quand Eiri décida de faire du thé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Shuichi seul dans le salon. Il ressentait un sentiment de bonheur immense le submerger, son élève ne se lassait pas de discuter littérature avec lui de telle manière qu'il voulait tout savoir. Le blond était heureux de partager tout ce qu'il savait avec quelqu'un, car personne avant lui ne s'était vraiment intéressé à ce qu'il racontait.

Dans le salon, Shuichi était fou de joie, il n'aurait jamais cru que la littérature pouvait être une matière passionnante, cela ne l'étonnait pas vu la manière dont en parlait son professeur. L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées quand le blond apporta le thé qu'il venait de préparer, et chacun prit sa tasse. Seulement la main du jeune homme tremblait et quand il se redressa, il renversa son thé sur le pantalon d'Eiri. Navré de sa maladresse, Shuichi prit une serviette et entreprit de frotter la tache tout en s'excusant, le professeur était aussi gêné que son élève, il ne savait plus quoi faire, de plus le lycéen frottait tout près de son intimité et aussi demanda-t-il à Shuichi d'arrêter mais celui-ci continua pour racheter sa faute. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il retira la main de son élève avec plus de force que voulu.

Shuichi releva la tête vers son professeur qui fut très surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son élève. Puis le garçon se mit à pleurer et Eiri se demanda pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil, sans parvenir toutefois à s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon. Le blond fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour consoler quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser. Surpris de ce baiser, le lycéen cessa de pleurer et se laissa faire, le baiser était doux au début puis devint plus passionné remplaçant la tristesse de celui-ci par du bonheur et du désir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent car le baiser échangé les avait laissé un peu à court de souffle.

En cet instant, tous les deux n'avaient envie que d'une chose : faire l'amour, Eiri embrassa à nouveau Shuichi avec plus de passion que la fois précédente et le garçon répondit en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Pour assouvir leurs désirs, le blond souleva son futur amant et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vers dix-neuf heures, Eiri se réveilla encore ensommeillé, puis il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit que son amant dormait toujours, en effet Shuichi était collé à lui, sa main et sa tête sur son torse. Le blond venait d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'après avoir fait l'amour il se sentait si bien, aussi pendant l'acte, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensation en même temps. Son cœur était inondé de sentiments tel que le bonheur, l'envie, la peur mais aussi beaucoup d'amour, il venait de tomber amoureux d'un gamin pas plus épais que son doigt en une après-midi et cela lui faisait peur. Le professeur caressa les cheveux de son amoureux endormi avec tendresse, il le trouvait si mignon quand il dormait comme un ange.

Sentant une main sur sa tête, Shuichi se réveilla et se demanda tout d'abord où il était puis les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire. Il leva la tête vers son professeur et prit conscience de sa nudité et celle de son beau blond, il se redressa d'un coup et cacha du mieux qu'il le put son intimité. Eiri en fut surpris, se pouvait qu'il regrettât tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shindo-kun ?

- Rien sensei, tout va bien, répondit le garçon en rougissant.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu regrettes ? s'empressa de l'interroger le professeur qui redoutait la réponse.

- _Quoi ?_ se demanda intérieurement Shuichi. Non, sensei ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je n'aime pas me montrer nu devant quelqu'un même après avoir fait l'amour », confia-t-il en rougissant encore plus. L'enseignant était très étonné de sa réponse, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de la part de son élève toutefois il était rassuré, le jeune homme ne regrettait rien.

« Tu oses dire ça après toutes les cochonneries qu'on a faites ? déclara-t-il

- Pendant que je fais l'amour cela ne me dérange pas car je n'y pense pas ! s'énerva le lycéen. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis pudique, rajouta-t-il.

- Ne t'énerve pas voyons, je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est tout, expliqua Eiri calmement en caressant le visage de son amant.

- En plus je suis gêné maintenant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on couche ensemble comme ça, déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux roses en laissant son professeur caresser son visage.

- Moi non plus, le rassura le blond. Je voulais te séduire avant mais finalement c'est mieux comme ça, exposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? s'étonna Shuichi.

- Parce que moi je voulais te séduire et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu voulais en faire tout autant, déclara Eiri.

- C'était si flagrant que ça ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Je m'en doutais sans en être sûr mais toi aussi tu savais que je voulais coucher avec toi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, après que vous ayez falsifié mon interrogation, affirma l'adolescent.

- Quoi ? Tu le savais ? Je pensais que tu n'avais rien remarqué, rétorqua l'enseignant un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ça. Mais c'est normal que vous l'ayez cru car je le fais exprès, dit le jeune homme. Cependant je ne vous en veux pas sinon je ne serais pas nu dans votre lit, rajouta-t-il en riant.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais t'avoir et je ne savais pas comment faire et puis tu es mon élève, alors… expliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien mais je voudrais que vous ne recommenciez plus ! Vous n'avez plus besoin de stratagème pour m'avoir car je suis tout à vous, si bien sûr vous me voulez encore, répondit Shuichi en n'osant pas regarder son blond dans les yeux.

- Tu sais au début quand j'ai effacé tes réponses, je n'avais aucun remord. Maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, je regrette, exposa Eiri. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu veux encore de moi, déclara-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr que je le veux ! Je vous aime sensei, affirma Shuichi, les joues en feu après cette déclaration involontaire.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais cela me fait plaisir, dit l'aîné, nerveux mais heureux à la fois. Je ressens des choses pour toi mais je ne suis pas encore capable de te formuler ces trois mots pour le moment, avertit l'enseignant en lui souriant timidement.

- Alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, indiqua Shuichi d'une voix tendre et coquine avant d'embrasser l'élu de son cœur.

- Moi qui pensais t'initier aux plaisirs de la chair me voilà avec une bombe au lit. Et ne m'invente pas que tu es encore vierge avec tout ce que tu m'as fait, se contenta de dire le plus vieux.

- Alors je me tais, déclara le garçon en rougissant car il était mal à l'aise quand on lui rappelait ses performances au lit. Mais dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Quel âge tu me donnes ? » se contenta de renvoyer le blond. Le lycéen plissa le front et réfléchit un court instant. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« Je ne sais pas. Vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, finit-il par répondre.

- Alors je fais si vieux que ça ? Sache que je n'ai que vingt-deux ans », affirma le professeur.

Shuichi ouvrit de grands yeux « Quoi ? Vous rigolez, s'étonna-t-il, voyant que son amant était sérieux il enchaîna : C'est génial ! Alors nous n'avons que quatre ans de différence, c'est encore mieux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'on fera encore plein de cochonnerie pendant très longtemps, après tout je n'ai que dix-huit ans, s'excita Shuichi.

- Et bien on dirait que tu as un grand appétit sexuel, tout comme moi. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu ne couches qu'avec moi, tu ne vas plus voir ailleurs, commanda l'enseignant. Et tu m'appelles Eiri quand on est seul et surtout tu me tutoies, compris ? rajouta-t-il.

- Tu es possessif Eiri, j'adore ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que j'ai un si bon coup comme amant ? Une dernière chose, appelle moi Shuichi si tu veux que je t'appelle Eiri », déclara le plus jeune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ceci étant établi, Shuichi passa la soirée et la nuit chez son blond amant, ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer cependant une chose était sûre, ils avaient beau s'aimer cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer. Au moins dix dispute en une soirée mais ils savaient déjà comment se réconcilier : une nuit torride dans un lit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Shuichi se leva de bonne heure en réveillant son amoureux, Eiri fut surpris de le voir si matinal après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il devait aller travailler exceptionnellement ce jour car un collègue l'avait remplacé le jour de son anniversaire. Le professeur n'était pas ravi, lui qui voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec son élève devenu depuis hier son petit-ami, mais il lui prépara cependant un petit-déjeuner, il était neuf heures et l'adolescent devait retourner chez lui pour se changer et ensuite aller travailler de treize heures jusque quinze heures, puis il devait étudier ses leçons. En bref, ils ne pourraient plus se voir seuls avant le samedi suivant.

Eiri et Shuichi mangeaient tranquillement dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le blond se leva et demanda à son amant de rester là. Il ouvrit la porte et vit avec stupeur que la personne qui se trouvait derrière n'était autre que Mika, sa sœur. Celle-ci lui sourit et le salua en ces termes :

« Ohayo Eiri, cela faisait longtemps. Puisque notre petit frère ne voulait pas me dire si tu allais bien j'ai décidé de venir te voir », déclara-t-elle.

**Lexique** **:**

Moshi, moshi : Allô (Quand on répond au téléphone).

Aniki : Grand frère.

Ohayo : Bonjour.

**Commentaire de fin :** Chapitre trois fini, finalement personne n'a gagné mais alors que Shuichi et Eiri commencent une vie de « couple » voilà que Mika débarque dans l'appartement. Suite au chapitre quatre « Romance ou pas ? ». Je remercie Chawia pour la correction de ce chapitre.


	4. Romance ou pas ?

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing :**Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi et Nakano Hiroshi/ Fujisaki Suguru (à partir de maintenant !)

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Suichi et Eiri ont enfin couché ensemble. Alors qu'ils mangent tranquillement dans la cuisine, une personne sonne à la porte de l'appartement du professeur. Derrière la porte, se trouve Mika, la grande sœur d'Eiri.

Les pensées des personnages en italiques.

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 4 : Romance ou pas ?_

« Ohayo Eiri, cela faisait longtemps. Puisque notre petit frère ne voulait pas me dire si tu allais bien j'ai décidé de venir te voir », déclara Mika.

Eiri ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir sa sœur débarquer, une chose était sûre, il ne devait pas la laisser entrer tout de suite. En voyant un gamin dans son appartement, elle risquait d'en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Shuichi et ça il en était hors de question, se dit-il. Mika allait franchir le seuil quand son frère lui claqua la porte au nez. Puis il la verrouilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il prit son élève par le bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Surpris de la réaction de son amant, l'adolescent se laissa faire et ce ne fut qu'arrivé à destination qu'il lui réclama plus d'explications.

« Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici de force ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Ne crie pas si fort ! écoute Shuichi, la personne qui a sonné c'est ma sœur. Si je ne la fais pas entrer, elle restera devant la porte jusqu'à ce que je sorte, s'empressa de raconter Eiri d'un ton paniqué.

- Fais-la rentrer alors, déclara le lycéen d'une voix calme, ne voyant pas pourquoi son amant était mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! rétorqua le professeur. Si elle te voit, elle voudra savoir qui tu es et puis notre relation dois rester secrète, affirma l'enseignant d'un ton sec.

- D'accord mais je ne comprends toujours pas ? l'interrogea le garçon.

- Tu restes dans ma chambre et tu ne fais aucun bruit. Je vais me débarrasser vite fait de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Tu veux bien ? » demanda le plus vieux d'une voix tendre. Shuichi n'avait pas tout saisi mais en voyant son amant le supplier du regard, il accepta.

« D'accord je reste ici mais avant d'y aller tu me fais un bisous ! commanda-t-il d'un ton tendre.

- Tout ce que tu voudras », s'empressa de répondre Eiri joignant le geste à la parole.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et repartit dans le salon, il pouvait clairement entendre sa sœur vociférer derrière la porte. Pour éviter la crise d'hystérie, le jeune homme ouvrit la barrière qui le séparait de sa « chère » grande sœur, l'effet fut immédiat, Mika entra en trombe dans l'appartement et réprimanda son frère.

« Cela ne se fait pas de claquer la porte au nez de sa sœur ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat doublé d'un imbécile fini ! termina-t-elle durement.

- On se calme l'hystérique ! riposta le frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

_Il n'y va pas de main morte avec sa sœur, _songea Shuichi.

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, père s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! expliqua la brune.

- Tiens donc comme c'est étonnant ! Tu peux lui dire que je vais bien et que je ne rentrerai jamais à la maison, lui répondit le professeur.

- Arrête une minute Eiri, Ayaka-chan aura bientôt dix-huit ans et père voudrait que tu l'épouses, insista Mika.

_L'épouser ? Mais c'est qui cette garce qui essaie de me voler mon Eiri ? _

- Il en est hors de question, je ne l'aime pas et elle non plus d'ailleurs, rétorqua l'enseignant d'une voix catégorique.

- Mais c'est ta fiancée je te rappelle ! s'emporta la grande sœur.

_Sa fiancée ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? _

- Ça suffit ! Je ne me marierai pas avec elle compris ? Maintenant dehors j'ai des choses à faire ! fit Eiri dans le même état d'énervement que son aînée.

- Je vois, c'est plus important que moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, du balais ».

Mika sortit de l'appartement furieuse contre son frère, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles et celui-ci la jetait dehors, _ça il va le payer_, se disait-elle.

Eiri demanda à Shuichi de sortir de sa chambre, celui-ci s'exécuta l'air à la fois en colère et triste. Le professeur ne comprit pas pourquoi il était dans cet état néanmoins il devina qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclater.

« Alors comme ça tu as une fiancée ? s'emporta l'adolescent. Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Shuichi, je ne me marierai jamais avec elle car je ne l'aime pas et elle non plus, dit Eiri pour essayer de calmer son amant.

-Peut importe ! Tu m'as menti, tu aurais dû me le dire ! s'exclama le lycéen toujours sur le même ton. Dans une relation, on doit être honnête avec son partenaire sinon il n'y a pas de confiance et sans cela la relation de dure pas !

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, Ayaka-chan compte rompre les fiançailles quand elle aura dix-huit ans, déclara l'enseignant d'un ton calme.

- ça suffit ! Quand tu comprendras que se dire la vérité est important tu me feras signe ! Je retourne chez moi », conclut Shuichi en prenant ses affaires.

Le lycéen partit en trombe de l'appartement de son amant, très en colère de ce manque d'honnêteté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta un homme de grande taille mais il était tellement en rage qu'il ne s'excusa même pas et poursuivit son chemin. Il s'agissait de Tatsuha qui voulait savoir comment son frère se portait, il venait de voir sa sœur partir et maintenant l'élève de son aîné. Quelque chose venait de se produire et curieux comme il était, il voulait être mis au parfum. Il sonna à la porte et pour une fois Eiri lui ouvrit presque immédiatement mais il vit bien que son frère s'attendait à quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu dépité, le professeur fit rentrer son cadet et celui-ci commença aussitôt son interrogatoire.

« Aniki, j'ai vu Mika en arrivant, est-ce qu'elle a vu ton élève ?

- Non, j'avais demandé à Shuichi d'aller dans la chambre et d'attendre qu'elle parte, expliqua Eiri en allumant une cigarette.

- Je vois mais pourquoi il avait l'air furieux quand il est parti ? l'interrogea le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as vu ? retourna le blond.

- Oui, il m'a percuté et est parti sans s'excuser, lui répondit Tatsuha. Maintenant réponds à ma question, rajouta-t-il.

- Mika était venue me parler d'Ayaka-chan et Shuichi a tout entendu ! avoua l'enseignant.

- Je vois et je suis sûr qu'il t'a reproché de lui avoir menti et toi tu ne t'es même pas excusé », déclara le brun sur un ton victorieux. Son aîné le regarda avec de grands yeux en se demandant comment son frère avait réussi à deviner.

« Oui, c'est ça mais comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître la réponse.

- Tout simplement parce que je te connais ! Tu es incapable de demander pardon quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ! exprima Tatsuha sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu devrais apprendre, ça te simplifierait la vie crois moi, confirma-t-il.

- Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne connais pas son numéro de portable.

- Mais tu sais où il travaille, c'est où déjà ? demanda le brun dans l'espoir d'essayer d'obtenir l'information de son frère.

- C'est le bar « Chez Hakashi », tu sais celui qui se trouve dans l'allée marchande mais je ne peux pas y aller, si on me voyait en train de m'excuser devant mon élève, on se poserait des questions, répondit tout simplement Eiri avant de réaliser. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit où il travaillait ?

- Ah bon, je pensais mais courage, rien n'est perdu, encouragea Tatsuha. Je dois y aller, Kimura-kun m'attend. » Il salua son frère et partit.

En fait le brun ne devait pas voir son amant du moment mais il voulait parler avec Shuichi. Arrivé sur les lieux, il était dix heures et l'adolescent n'était toujours pas là aussi décida-t-il de se promener dans le quartier comme il le faisait toujours et ne retourna au bar que quatre heures plus tard. Il rentra, vit l'adolescent derrière le comptoir et s'assit devant lui. Sentant que quelqu'un venait de s'assoir Shuichi releva la tête et fut surpris de voir que le client qui lui faisait face ressemblait beaucoup à son amant. Tatsuha réalisa que le serveur était perturbé par sa présence et décida de se présenter.

« Shindo Shuichi je présume, je me présente : Uesugi Tatsuha, enchanté de te connaître, fit-il de manière enthousiaste.

- Vous êtes de la famille d'Uesugi sensei ? demanda l'adolescent.

- En effet, je suis son petit frère. Tu as dû remarquer notre ressemblance, répondit le brun toujours sur le même ton. Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu es plus vieux que moi alors tutoie moi et appelle moi Tatsuha, rajouta-t-il.

- D'accord Tatsuha-kun, accepta le serveur. Alors appelle moi Shuichi, tu dis que tu es plus jeune que moi mais quel âge as-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air sceptique.

- J'ai seize ans mais je fais plus vieux et je suis grand aussi », répondit le plus jeune. Le garçon aux cheveux roses n'en revenait pas que ce grand jeune homme soit moins âgé que lui mais il était aussi le frère de son amant et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« C'est Eiri qui t'a envoyé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Pas du tout, il ne sait pas que je suis ici, répondit Tatsuha. Mais je suis au courant pour votre dispute. Ma sœur a le don d'embêter autrui qu'elle le veuille ou non, soupira-t-il.

- Ta sœur n'a rien fait c'est plutôt ton frère qui m'a menti, rétorqua le plus vieux. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il.

- Une bière s'il te plaît.

- L'alcool est interdit avant vingt ans, affirma Shuichi.

- Allez, sois sympa », insista le brun. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux rose était catégorique donc il n'insista pas plus.

« Un coca alors puisque je ne peux pas boire d'alcool, commanda finalement Tatsuha d'un ton dépité.

- Voilà ta consommation, déclara Shuichi en lui tendant son verre.

- Merci. Pour Ayaka-chan, sache qu'elle n'aime pas mon frère et elle compte rompre les fiançailles quand elle aura dix-huit, affirma le brun en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Et si aniki ne t'a rien dit c'est que pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il ne veut pas l'épouser, rajouta-t-il.

- Je veux bien mais il aurait dû au moins comprendre que ça m'a affecté, confia le plus vieux.

- Aniki est un homme froid quand il s'agit de relations humaines, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mots mais d'action alors ne lui en veux pas trop. Tu sais il tient à toi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il m'a expliqué la situation, il ne veut pas te perdre. Eiri était anxieux avant votre rendez-vous, cela ne lui arrive jamais et crois-moi car il n'a pas eu une adolescence tranquille. La chaleur humaine, il ne connait pas très bien alors va le voir, explique-lui tes sentiments et tout ira bien, expliqua le brun dans un long monologue.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ajouta Shuichi au bout d'un petit instant de réflexion.

- Alors ne dis rien et après ton boulot va le voir, il doit s'inquiéter en ce moment, déclara Tatsuha.

- J'irai, promit l'adolescent qui réalisa : Comment tu as su où je travaillais ? le questionna–t-il.

- C'est-à-dire, euh, ben… » bredouilla le plus grand sans savoir quoi répondre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eiri ne savait plus quoi faire, il était quinze heures trente et Shuichi devait avoir fini son service. Il avait espéré que le garçon revienne le voir pour avoir une explication concernant la dispute du matin, aussi, au lieu de se lamenter sur sort, il avait corrigé ses copies dans son bureau. Après avoir fini, il fut saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il voulut écrire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti le besoin de s'exprimer. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire, dans un fichier texte, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, le professeur ne vit pas les heures passer et c'est en relevant la tête qu'il s'aperçu qu'il était dix-huit heures. Surpris d'être resté aussi longtemps sur son ordinateur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait écrit un chapitre d'une histoire, il sauvegarda son texte et venait d'éteindre son ordinateur quand la sonnette de la de l'entrée se fit entendre. Eiri se précipita vers la porte le cœur battant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son élève. L'adolescent était à peine rentré que l'enseignant se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, et Shuichi, d'abord étonné puis ravi lui rendit son étreindre. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompe cet échange puis Eiri le lâcha et commença à s'excuser.

« Shuichi je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit-il nerveusement. Je ne voulais pas te mentir, c'est que pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance, termina-t-il.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux plus, lui confirma son élève. Par contre ton petit frère est venu me voir au travail et m'a expliqué plein de choses comme le fait qu'un jour tu m'avais suivi jusqu'à mon travail pour prendre une photo de moi, déclara-t-il avec calme.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que ce jour là tu as eu peur, essaya de s'excuser le blond tout en pensant que dès qu'il verrait son frère il le tuerait.

- En effet tu m'as fait peur mais je ne t'en veux pas non plus, je suis même heureux que tu aies voulu savoir où je travaillais et aussi pour avoir une photo de moi, expliqua Shuichi en déposant son sac à dos par terre. Mais je dois être horrible sur cette photo ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

- Non rassure-toi, tu es très mignon comme d'habitude », affirma l'enseignant. L'effet sur son amant fut immédiat, il rougit à en devenir tomate. Ravi que finalement tout s'arrange entre son élève et lui, il remarqua alors que Shuichi avec un sac à dos assez lourd et un paquet qui sentait très bon.

« Tu as l'air bien chargé, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé car j'ai ramené de bons petits plats que je viens d'acheter, confia l'adolescent en lui montrant le paquet. Et dans mon sac à dos, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour passer une bonne soirée avec toi ainsi qu'une bonne nuit. J'ai même mon cartable pour demain et mon uniforme, termina-t-il.

- Et bien, tu as tout prévu, allons manger alors, approuva Eiri en ouvrant le paquet et il constata que ce qu'il avait dedans était l'un de ses plats favoris. Surpris il demanda : « Comment tu savais que j'aimais ça ?

- C'est Tatsuha-kun qui me l'a dit, confia le lycéen en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et bien je crois que tu t'es trop rapproché de mon frère, ça ne me plaît pas, rétorqua Eiri avec un peu de jalousie

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a beau te ressembler il n'a pas autant de charisme que toi », rassura le plus jeune en embrassant passionnément son professeur.

La soirée en tête à tête, démarrait très bien, chacun essayant de ne pas contrarier l'autre et de ne plus aborder le sujet qui fâche « la fiancée d'Eiri ». Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent devant la télévision et regardèrent un film d'horreur qui passait sur une chaîne du câble, ils n'eurent toutefois pas l'occasion de le voir en entier car Shuichi passait son temps à s'agripper, parce qu'il avait peur, à son amour et celui-ci le rassura en l'embrassant puis en lui faisant l'amour tendrement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Eiri se réveilla à six heure trente et constata que son amant dormait toujours alors, puisque son élève dormait sur le ventre, il caressa son dos nu, de ses épaules à son joli petit postérieur. Shuichi sortit tout doucement des bras de Morphée en émettant des petits soupirs de bien-être qui n'échappèrent pas à son professeur, celui-ci avait encore envie de lui donc il se pencha et lui déposa de petits bisous dans le cou tandis qu'avec sa main il caressait son flanc. L'adolescent comprit très vite que son homme voulait encore faire des cochonneries et décida de l'arrêter car il devait partir un peu plus tôt que son beau blond pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent ensemble au lycée. Eiri s'arrêta à contrecœur et partit se laver pour ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner. Shuichi se leva et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain puis alla rejoindre son beau professeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Hiro n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami cela voulait donc dire que tout s'était bien passé avec Uesugi sensei, _pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles_ se disait-il. Alors qu'il faisait route vers le lycée, l'adolescent aux cheveux longs bouscula sans le faire exprès une personne qui, sous le choc, tomba à terre. Hiro réalisa qu'il venait de percuter un jeune garçon plutôt, il l'aida à se relever et entreprit de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, fit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention non plus », sourit le jeune inconnu. Le brun fut charmé par ce souri angélique et se fit la réflexion que ce garçon était très séduisant. Il remarqua qu'il portait le même uniforme que lui.

« Je crois que nous allons au même lycée, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, déclara Hiro d'une voix tendre.

- C'est parce que je suis en première année. Je m'appelle Fujisaki Suguru, enchanté de vous connaître, se présenta-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Nakano Hiroshi et je suis en troisième. Je suis très enchanté de te rencontrer moi aussi, confirma le brun. Allons au lycée ensemble et faisons connaissance en chemin, proposa-t-il avec un regard séducteur.

- J'accepte Nakano-san. »

Ils partirent ensemble vers le lycée, Hiro se sentait attiré par ce garçon et s'entendait très bien avec lui. Suguru trouvait son aîné séduisant mais sans plus, après tout c'était un homme et il était contre ce genre de relation qu'il qualifiait de malsaine. Cependant le brun ne le savait pas et même s'il l'avait su, il s'en moquait complètement car il avait déjà couché avec des hommes ayant affirmé être des hétérosexuels purs et durs. L'adolescent aux cheveux long était, lui, bisexuel et aimait donc autant coucher avec des femmes que des hommes. Néanmoins ce genre d'attirance pour les deux sexes était une lame à double tranchant, il pouvait tomber amoureux d'une femme comme d'un homme, si c'était une femme tant mieux mais si c'était un homme, il ne pourrait pas se montrer démonstratif en public : pas question de se promener main dans la main.

Arrivé au lycée, Hiro trouva qu'il avait passé trop peu de temps en compagnie de son nouvel ami et peut-être plus qui sait ? Shuichi était déjà devant l'entrée à l'attendre, les présentations faites Suguru les laissa et le brun le regarda partir en se disant qu'il devait tenter à tout prix de le séduire car il le voulait tout simplement.

**Commentaire de fin :** une journée mouvementée pour Eiri et Shuichi ainsi qu'une rencontre pour Hiro. Où cela va-t-il mener ? Chapitre cinq « Le quotidien ». Je remercie en une fois Chawia d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre.


	5. Le quotidien

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing: **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi et Nakano Hiro/ Fujisaki Suguru

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Mika débarque chez son frère mais celui-ci avait caché son amant dans sa chambre. Elle rappelle à Eiri qu'il a une fiancée mais celui-ci s'en fiche et la met à la porte. Ayant entendu la conversation, Shuichi reproche à son professeur de lui avoir mentit et s'enfuit de son appartement. Finalement les deux amants se réconcilient et passent la soirée ensemble. De son côté Hiro rencontre un jeune homme dénommé Fujisaki Suguru qui est en première année dans son lycée, une chose est sûre ce garçon ne le laisse pas indifférent.

**Commentaire :** Je remercie Chawia pour la correction de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 5 : Le quotidien_

Depuis la rencontre entre Hiro et Suguru, le brun et son meilleur ami passaient des semaines semblables.

Shuichi allait toujours à la rencontre de son professeur au coin fumeur et restait avec lui entre dix et vingt minutes. Pour les collègues d'Eiri ainsi que les amis de Shuichi c'était totalement normal car tout le monde pensait que celui-ci lui donnait des cours particuliers, les notes de l'adolescent en japonais et littérature contemporaine augmentant à vue d'œil. Le week-end, lui, était réservé pour des moments de pure folie et de cochonneries.

Hiro, quant à lui, essayait de mieux connaitre Suguru qu'il trouvait très séduisant, il avait appris que ce dernier avait seize ans et vivait seul dans un petit appartement à Tokyo. Cependant, il n'avait aucun doute sur son attirance pour le jeune homme. Suguru avait remarqué que son camarade était intéressé par sa personne alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

Au début, le jeune homme n'avait rien remarqué car il ne pensait pas que Hiro était gay, ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que les filles de sa classe lui avaient raconté les rumeurs qui circulaient prétendant que Nakano-san et Shindo-san étaient des dragueurs d'hommes invétérés et ne cherchaient qu'une chose, le sexe. À ce moment-là, Suguru, s'était méfié de lui mais n'avait rien dit, appréciant tout de même sa compagnie. L'adolescent aux longs cheveux se rendit compte que son jeune ami restait évasif sur lui, sur sa famille et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'ami car il restait à l'écart de tous donc il en déduit qu'il détestait être mêlé à la foule.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard, un vendredi, pendant l'heure déjeuner que Hiro proposa à Suguru de passer une journée avec lui le lendemain, seulement s'en fut trop pour le plus jeune qui commençait à croire de plus en plus aux rumeurs du lycée. Il n'avait pas envie de passer une journée seul avec Nakano ainsi qu'au beau milieu des gens donc il lui expliqua ses réticences.

« Je ne veux pas passer une journée seul avec vous Nakano-san, déclara-t-il, énervé.

- Pourquoi ? Cela ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi au cœur de Tokyo pour une bonne journée entre ami ? demanda Hiro en essayant de convaincre le garçon.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! protesta Suguru.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, comment ça comme moi ? l'interrogea le brun, étonné de sa réaction.

- Ok, comme tu voudras. Je ne suis pas gay et je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! expliqua le plus jeune sans tourner autour du pot.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne cherche pas à coucher avec toi si tu ne veux pas. Je voudrais juste faire une sortie avec toi c'est tout », assura le plus grand, déçu cependant de sa réaction. Il se demandait s'il inspirait la méfiance à ce point.

Suguru le regarda d'un air dubitatif : « Je ne te crois pas, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi toi et Shindo-san étiez des dragueurs d'hommes et que tout ce qui vous intéressait c'est de coucher et rien d'autre, exposa-t-il.

- Et bien sûr tu crois les rumeurs ! se défendit le brun. Écoute, je te promets que je ne ferai rien et si tu te sens menacé tu pourras toujours partir. De toute manière, je ne pourrai rien faire dans la foule et cela ne te coûte rien, une journée avec moi, argumenta-t-il. Le plus jeune réfléchit un instant et songea : _C'est vrai pourquoi se méfier de lui à cause d'une rumeur et puis il faut que je réussisse à vite reprendre une vie normale._

« C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il.

- Ça me fait plaisir assura Hiro enthousiaste. Bon alors demain après les cours, vers treize heures au parc près du lycée cela te va ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas de problème, j'y serais », confirma Suguru

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après les cours du vendredi, Shuichi allait retourner chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et aperçut son beau professeur, caché dans une petite ruelle. Fou de joie que son amant l'ait attendu, il se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés. Après ce moment d'intimité, Eiri demanda à son élève si après le boulot il comptait passer chez lui comme les semaines précédentes, comme toujours celui-ci accepta. En effet l'adolescent vivait chez lui la semaine et chez son amant le week-end, même quand il avait cours le samedi matin. Shuichi regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il devait rentrer pour se préparer à aller travailler, donc ils se séparèrent à contrecœur mais impatients de se retrouver le soir pour les moments d'intimités débridé.

Eiri se retrouva seul dans son appartement et comme tous les soirs, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour continuer d'écrire l'histoire qu'il avait commencée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il en était déjà à cinq chapitres et le syndrome de la page blanche ne s'était pas encore fait sentir, cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il n'avait plus était inspiré de la sorte. Quand il était dans cet état, il devait écrire car la peur de perdre ce qu'il avait pu imaginer le frustrait terriblement et puis il se disait que personne n'allait lire son travail. L'enseignant n'avait peur que d'une seule chose, d'être déçu car il avait été victime d'une horrible déception dans son adolescence, il en avait tellement souffert que l'inspiration ne venait plus. De plus les moqueries des autres garçons de son âge sur son physique n'avaient pas arrangé les choses, en effet un Japonais aux cheveux blond et aux yeux dorés, était pour eux quelque chose d'improbable donc ils le traitaient d'étranger et le laissaient à l'écart. Eiri s'était toujours défendu en expliquant que c'était peut-être improbable mais pas impossible et qu'il en était la preuve vivante, cependant personne ne voulait le croire.

Une fois adulte adulte son physique l'avait beaucoup aidé à séduire les femmes, il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Au début, tout allait bien, il passait d'une femme à une autre en éprouvant beaucoup de plaisir mais petit à petit il commença à s'ennuyer au lit, il réalisa que les femmes ne l'attiraient pas tant que cela et finit par se trouver anormal. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de vingt ans, quand son frère vint lui confier qu'il avait eu sa première expérience sexuelle avec un garçon qu'il commença à coucher avec des hommes. Cela fut pour lui une révélation, il était attiré par les personnes du même sexe que lui et au lit, il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied, le seul problème est qu'il était exigeant car il recherchait des hommes ni trop grands ni trop petits, ni trop jeunes ni trop vieux et surtout il voulait absolument être le dominant, et ce genre de partenaire ne courait pas les rues. Il couchait donc avec des femmes juste pour assouvir ses besoins et dès qu'il trouvait un homme dans ses critères il changeait sans remord de bord. De plus son frère l'aidait beaucoup car il avait les mêmes préférences donc ils s'échangeaient leurs conquêtes mutuelles.

Shuichi était assez différent des autres garçons qu'il avait eus dans son lit, il correspondait à ses critères, de plus il lui apportait le réconfort et l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu pendant son enfance. Il aimait être avec lui, profiter de lui, il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour mais une chose était sûre il ne se lassait pas de lui. L'enseignant voulait le garder près de lui et, pour la première fois, il désirait que ce garçon reste à ses côtés toute sa vie cependant la peur d'être trahi et déçu par une personne qu'il aimait était toujours présente ce qui l'empêchait de se dévoiler complètement à son élève.

Vers vingt heure trente, Shuichi arriva chez lui et la soirée se passa bien, Eiri voulait savoir ce que pensait son amant de son physique donc il décida de lui poser une question totalement anodine pour voir sa réaction.

« Shuichi, je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr mon amour », répondit naturellement l'adolescent d'une manière sincère.

Le blond rougit légèrement au ton qu'avait utilisé son élève, il n'avait pas l'habitude : « ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux dorés ? arriva-t-il à exposer.

- Euh… Non pourquoi ? se contenta de dire Shuichi, un peu surpris par cette question.

- Parce que c'est atypique de voir un Japonais blond, expliqua l'enseignant.

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas impossible, tu sais ! Hiro m'as toujours dit que la génétique était une science complexe et que tout pouvait arriver. Tu en es la preuve », affirma le plus jeune en souriant. Eiri fut très surpris de cette réponse car son amant avec l'air de ne pas douter de ses origines japonaises.

« Donc tu ne doutes pas de mes origines ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ben non, si tu n'étais pas Japonais tu me l'aurais dit et tu ne passerais pas ton temps à affirmer ton appartenance au Japon, déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

- Tu as raison, dit Eiri en souriant. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami ici car tout le monde me traitait d'étranger et tu sais que les Japonais n'aiment pas ça, avoua-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça avec quelqu'un.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'effara son amant. C'est bête et méchant, comment peut-on dire des choses pareilles sans te connaître ? Et puis même si tu étais un étranger, ce n'était pas une raison pour te laisser à l'écart, c'est injuste, déclara-t-il indigné par de ce que venait d'avouer son amour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son professeur avait dû beaucoup souffrir.

- Calme-toi, demanda le blond, heureux finalement d'avoir posé la question. Tu dis exactement la même chose que deux de mes amis de New-York, ajouta-t-il.

- New-York ? s'étonna son élève. Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Oui, pendant un an. Mon beau-frère a cru bon de m'y emmener pour que je souffre moins au quotidien, développa son amant.

- ça alors ! Tu dois savoir parler anglais impeccablement ? affirma Shuichi sur le ton de l'évidence très impressionné du niveau de culture de son amant.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu au Japon, tu devais être bien mieux là-bas qu'ici ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je crois que j'avais le mal du pays, se contenta de répondre Eiri pour éviter de trop parler de son passé. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses au lieu de discuter du vieux temps ! » déclara-t-il avec un regard pervers laissant facilement comprendre ses intention. Son amant n'eu pas le temps de répondre car son beau blond venait de l'embrasser passionnément et l'emmena dans la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hiro, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était surexcité même s'il ne le montrait pas car ce n'était pas son genre de dévoiler ses émotions. Quand il avait rencontré Fujisaki, il avait été attiré par le jeune garçon mais depuis qu'il le connaissait mieux cette attirance s'était transformé en des sentiments profonds et sincères, tout ce dont il avait envie était de passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme sans pour autant le forcer à quoi que ce soit, il n'avait que seize ans après tout. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr que son jeune camarade soit intéressé par sa personne et même s'ils ne devaient rester que des amis ça suffirait pour lui, après tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur.

Suguru, non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il redoutait cette journée, pas forcément Nakano mais plutôt de se retrouver au milieu de milliers de gens, il n'avait pas l'habitude cependant il voulait vaincre cette peur non justifiée.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé une nuit blanche et c'est donc des cernes sous les yeux qu'ils allèrent en cours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À treize heures pile, Suguru était déjà dans le parc et attendait son ami qui, visiblement n'était pas ponctuel. Il attendit deux minutes puis il vit Hiro arriver et le réprimanda pour son retard. Surpris de cette réaction, celui-ci s'excusa sans se plaindre, il aimait les personnes ayant du caractère. Tous les deux partirent vers l'allée marchande, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune commence à parler musique et il fut étonné de constater que son camarade aimait ça lui aussi et jouait d'un instrument, la guitare. Fujisaki était fou de joie de parler de sa passion et de son envie de devenir musicien puisque lui avait appris à jouer du synthétiseur avec son cousin, visiblement son ami avait aussi cette envie mais il hésitait encore entre la musique et la médecine. Le plus grand était aussi heureux de cet échange, il avait même réussi à faire rire Suguru et adorait le voir dans cet état. Malheureusement, le visage du jeune homme passa subitement du bonheur à la peur et Hiro ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'en regardant devant lui qu'il comprit la raison : ils étaient arrivés à l'allée marchande.

Le petit brun voulut s'éloigner de la foule cependant son camarade l'en empêcha en le saisissant par le poignet. La réaction du plus jeune fut violente, il repoussa énergiquement Hiro qui le regarda avec un étonnement mêlé de tristesse. Suguru comprit qu'il y était allé un peu fort et prit le parti de s'excuser.

« Je te demande pardon, je n'aime pas qu'on me retienne de force, se justifia-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis le moi ? demanda le brun d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Je n'aime pas la foule, je ne suis jamais venu ici, expliqua le plus jeune.

- Jamais ? Même pas au collège ? l'interrogea Hiro.

- Non jamais, tu dois te dire que je suis un garçon bizarre, déclara Suguru en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne dirais pas bizarre mais surprenant, le rassura l'adolescent. Il fallait me le dire on serait allé ailleurs, termina-t-il.

- Désolé.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est là, je vais essayer de t'habituer à la foule. Reste derrière moi, accroche-toi à ma veste et on va avancer. Surtout on va y aller doucement pour que tu puisses te faire à cette atmosphère, d'accord ? questionna Hiro.

- Ok, allons-y. »

Tout les deux s'engagèrent dans l'allée bondée de monde, le brun menant la marche et le plus jeune derrière lui agrippé au bas de sa son bas de veste. Suguru était mort de peur mais faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer, de temps en temps le plus vieux tournait la tête vers lui et le rassurait du regard puis continuait d'avancer. Quelquefois, le plus petit s'accrochait carrément au bras d'Hiro lorsque sa crainte devenait trop forte puis se reprenait presque immédiatement en en rougissant, honteux, tandis que le brun était aux anges.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Suguru avait moins peur si bien qu'il finit par lâcher la veste de son camarade. Hiro lui demanda donc de venir à côté de lui pour continuer la balade, il s'exécuta et le moment de complicité débuta.

Le petit brun avait oublié sa crainte, si bien qu'il commença à admirer les magasins et faire du lèche-vitrine, il s'extasiait devant n'importe quoi même devant des boutiques de jouets pour enfants. Son ami adorait le voir dans cet état, son visage était détendu et ouvert alors que d'habitude ils étaient crispé et fermé, ce qui le rendait encore plus. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cadet agissait de la sorte, on aurait dit un petit garçon s'émerveillant de choses futiles. Suguru n'avait plus du tout peur, il était curieux, voulait tout voir et tout savoir. Il posait des dizaines de questions à son camarade sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas comme les consoles de jeux et tout ce qu'un adolescent normal avait déjà utilisé, puis il désigna un objet que tous le monde possédait et qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir : un téléphone portable. Le jeune homme en voulait un mais ne savait pas lequel prendre, devant les dizaines de modèles, et Hiro, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider lui donna son avis et lui montra le portable qui selon lui était le plus beau et surtout le plus pratique. Suguru alla à la caisse se remettant aveuglément au jugement de son ami, décida d'acheter ce modèle, l'adolescent aux cheveux long se demandait comment il allait le payer car ce n'était pas un téléphone bon marché, mais le plus jeune sortit sa carte bancaire et régla sans problème son achat à la grande surprise de son camarade puis ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre afin que le jeune homme puisse essayer son nouveau téléphone.

C'est donc à la table d'un bar que Hiro expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'utilisation d'un portable, Suguru l'écoutait avec admiration, heureux de pouvoir enfin pouvoir envoyer des messages et d'appeler n'importe qui n'importe quand. Les explications finies, il demanda le numéro de téléphone de son camarade et celui-ci le lui donna volontiers en songeant que, finalement, il avait bien fait de l'emmener ici. Le plus jeune continuait de s'extasier de toutes ces choses qu'il avait vues et son aîné lui sourit, ce qui le fit rougir. Après avoir commandé, Hiro engagea la conversation.

« Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de venir ici, exposa-t-il.

- Oui, tu as raison ! déclara le jeune garçon enthousiaste. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, termina-t-il.

- Tant mieux, alors si tu veux un jour je te donnerai des sites Internet où télécharger des sonneries pour ton portable », ajouta le brun.

Fujisaki le regarda étonné et se risqua à dire « Je n'ai pas Internet chez moi et pour tout te dire je ne sais pas beaucoup m'en servir.

- Ah bon ? rétorqua Hiro très surpris. Tu n'as jamais appris à t'en servir au collège ? termina-t-il.

- Euh… Si mais j'ai toujours été très nul pourtant je suis certain que ce n'es pas dur, confia le plus petit, un peu honteux.

- Aller sur le web est simple comme bonjour. Tu devrais avoir Internet ça t'aidera pour le lycée. Si jamais tu décides de t'en servir, je t'apprendrais comment l'utiliser comme je l'ai fait avec le portable, déclara son aîné d'un ton calme.

- C'est vrai ? Alors je demanderais à mon cousin qu'on m'installe tout le nécessaire. Tu es trop gentil encore merci, remercia Suguru, rassuré.

- Mais non arrête, je rends juste service à un ami, expliqua son camarade un peu gêné. Cependant tu es très surprenant, tu dois être quelqu'un de studieux pour ne pas avoir de portable et ne pas savoir utiliser Internet, ajouta-t-il.

- On va dire que je n'ai pas eu une enfance comme les autres, signala l'adolescent, nerveux. Je n'aime pas trop en parler, désolé, ajouta-t-il.

- J'avais remarqué mais si tu n'es pas prêt à en parler ce n'est pas grave. Si tu changes d'avis un jour sache que je suis là, expliqua son ami.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, finalement je te fais confiance, tu es quelqu'un de bien, affirma l'adolescent aux cheveux court.

- Sache que les rumeurs au lycée ne sont pas toutes fondées, il est vrai que Shuichi et moi allions coucher à gauche et à droite mais ça c'était quand on avait quinze ans. Maintenant nous sommes devenu sérieux et nous recherchons l'âme sœur, crois-moi je n'ai jamais forcé quelqu'un à faire l'amour avec moi, assura le lycéen.

- Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes gay ?

- C'est vrai mais pas totalement pour moi, je suis bisexuel donc il n'y a pas que les hommes qui m'intéressent, exposa Hiro. Il est vrai aussi que je te trouve très séduisant et mignon mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te sauter dessus n'importe quand », termina-t-il en riant. Cependant cette remarque fit rougir son jeune camarade, il était flatté par cette déclaration personne ne lui ayant jamais dit ça avant. Au début Fujisaki avait un à-priori envers les gays car ce genre de relation était malsaine à ses yeux mais finalement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nakano, il voyait les choses différemment. Tout les hommes ne recherchaient pas que du sexe, son camarade en était la preuve alors pourquoi se méfier de lui ? Le jeune garçon le trouvait si gentil avec lui, c'était sa première sortie en dehors de l'école et il en était heureux. La seule chose que retenait le lycéen, c'était qu'il appréciait beaucoup Hiro.

« Merci du compliment mais je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ? déclara Suguru en riant aussi.

- Prends-le comme tu veux en tout cas, c'est vrai, lui répondit son ami. »

Leur balade s'acheva vers seize heures, après avoir bu leur verre chacun retourna chez lui et le soir Suguru envoya des texto à Hiro qui ne se priva pas de lui répondre à chaque fois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La journée du samedi s'était déroulée autrement pour le professeur et son élève, ils avaient passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour et eux aussi allèrent au lycéen avec des cernes sous les yeux.

À la sortie des cours, Shuichi avait souhaité bonne chance à son meilleur ami pour son rendez-vous et l'avait déstressé le plus possible, certes Hiro n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait voir ses émotions mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien et vu que le lycéen connaissait son ami par cœur, il avait entrepris de le calmer. Seulement les cours finissant à midi, le rendez-vous du brun était à treize heures et son meilleur ami quand il parlait ne s'arrêtait jamais donc ce n'est qu'à midi et demi que Hiro avait pu retourner chez lui se changer et manger avant de partir à la rencontre de Suguru.

Vu que l'adolescent aux cheveux roses passait les week-ends chez son amant, il y avait laissé quelques affaires donc il se rendit directement chez son professeur. Une fois arrivé, Shuichi se changea et alla rejoindre son amoureux dans le salon mais Eiri devait faire un peu de ménage dans son appartement, aussi demanda-t-il à son amant s'il voulait l'aider. Celui-ci accepta, prêt à tout pour être encore plus proche de l'homme de sa vie, et tous deux se mirent à la tâche en commençant par le salon, arrivé au bureau, on sonna à la porte. Eiri alla ouvrir, la personne qu'il vit derrière n'était autre que Mika, sa grande sœur, qui cette fois n'attendit pas pour entrer.

« Mika mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi ? demanda le professeur très énervé.

- Je ne peux plus venir te voir ? répondit l'aînée d'un ton calme.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça mais préviens avant ! s'emporta Eiri.

- Eh oh du calme ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si important ? » déclara-t-elle en haussant le ton. Son frère allait riposter quand Shuichi apparut dans le salon, ayant reconnu la même voix que l'autre fois, il ne voulait plus rester enfermé. Par chance son sac à dos était dans le bureau, il prit donc un cahier de littérature dans son cartable dans le but semblant d'être là pour des cours particulier.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre sensei, je voudrais quelque précision sur cet exercice, déclara l'adolescent en regardant son professeur dans les yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Mika à son frère d'un ton sec.

- Je m'appelle Shindo Shuichi, madame. Je suis un des élèves d'Uesugi sensei, répondit Shuichi sans laisser à son amant le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en se penchant pour saluer la brune.

- Oui c'est exact, je lui donne des cours particuliers car il a des problèmes dans mon cours, confirma le professeur. Shindo-kun, je te présente ma sœur… continua-t-il avant d'être coupée par cette dernière.

- Je m'appelle Uesugi Mika mais appelle moi Mika et tu peux me tutoyer. Enchantée de te connaître », se présenta-t-elle en souriant au plus jeune. L'enseignant était consterné, il se demandait pourquoi elle s'était présentée sous son nom de jeune fille.

- Moi de même Mika-san, sensei je crois que je vais vous laisser avec votre sœur, déclara l'adolescent.

- Euh… attends, je vais t'expliquer l'exercice dans mon bureau, dit Eiri à son élève puis il se retourna vers sa sœur. Je reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord », répondit-elle.

Les deux hommes partirent dans le bureau tandis que Mika regardait au alentour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : _Ton élève, des cours particuliers mon œil, tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant. _Elle décida d'aller inspecter la salle de bain qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau, donc aucun risque de se faire voir, y entra sans bruit et vit que le panier à linge n'était pas rempli que de vêtement de son frère et qu'il y avait deux brosse à dent au lieu d'une. Retournant dans le salon, elle s'installa sur le canapé tout en songeant :_ Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote Eiri, ce gamin est peut-être ton élève mais je suis sûre qu'il est aussi ton nouvel amant, tu couches avec des gamins, maintenant ?_ Le retour de son frère l'interrompit

« Désolé, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne vais pas rester. Je vais te laisser travailler avec ton élève, je reviendrai dans quelque jour et je te préviendrai avant, c'est promis, répondit-elle en se relevant.

- Très bien comme tu voudras.

- Au revoir Eiri, porte toi bien, salua sa sœur.

- Ouais toi aussi.»

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mika sortit de l'appartement et retourna chez elle. La sœur aînée de la famille Uesugi était aujourd'hui mariée mais quand elle se présentait, elle utilisait toujours son nom de jeune fille, en effet son mari n'était autre Seguchi Tohma, le claviériste du célèbre groupe Nittle Grasper et le directeur de la maison de production NG, donc elle voulait éviter l'émeute à chaque fois.

Seguchi Tohma avait la nationalité japonaise mais sa mère, Celeste Sternberg, était américaine. La boîte de production NG était dirigée avant par son père, Seguchi Katsuhiko mais suite à des problèmes de santé, cinq ans auparavant, il avait laissé la gestion à son fils unique. Une chose était sûre, la famille Seguchi était riches avec de fameuses relations dans un grand nombre de pays.

Mika savait que son mari avait beaucoup de relations et qu'il pouvait aisément se renseigner sur un élève donc le soir même elle lui demanderait de lui rapporter le dossier complet de ce Shindo Shuichi afin de voir si elle pouvait exercer une pression sur lui pour qu'il quitte son frère. Faire chanter les gens était son atout principal face à l'adversité après tout quand on appartenait à la famille Seguchi, c'était tout à fait normal. C'est sur cette idée qu'elle arriva chez elle et prépara le dîner.

**Commentaire de fin :** Mika a découvert la relation de son frère et veut y mettre un terme tandis que Hiro se rapproche de plus en plus de Suguru. Suite au prochain chapitre « Le chantage ».


	6. le chantage

**Série:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing: **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi et Nakano Hiro/ Fujisaki Suguru

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Hiro propose à Suguru de passer une journée avec lui dans le cœur de Tokyo, le jeune garçon accepte et lors de cette sortie, il se lie d'amitié avec Hiro. Mika revient chez son frère et rencontre Shuichi qui se présente comme un élève. Cependant la jeune femme, en fouillant l'appartement du jeune enseignant, se doute que l'adolescent n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Elle décide de demander à son mari des renseignements sur ce dernier.

Je remercie Chawia pour la correction de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Les opposés s'attirent**

_Chapitre 6 : Le chantage_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blonds d'une trentaine d'années terminait les répétitions avec son groupe, Nittle Grasper. Seguchi Tohma retournait dans son bureau pour finaliser quelques dossiers quand son portable se mit à sonner. Au grand étonnement du musicien, le numéro affiché était inconnu mais il répondit quand même et constata avec bonheur que son interlocuteur n'était autre que son cousin, Fujisaki Suguru.

« Moshi, moshi.

- Seguchi-san, c'est Suguru.

- Bonsoir Suguru, comment vas-tu ? demanda chaleureusement Tohma.

- Je vais très bien ! répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Et vous comment allez-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je vais très bien, je te remercie, confirma son cousin. Mais dis-moi, avec quel téléphone m'appelles-tu ? Je ne connais pas ce numéro ?

- Avec mon nouveau portable ! confia le lycéen, très heureux. Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui quand je suis allé dans l'allée marchande avec un ami, termina-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Toi qui en voulais un, maintenant c'est fait ! déclara Tohma, enthousiaste. ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois fait un ami et surtout que tu aies pu aller dans la foule, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, je suis heureux moi aussi. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, est-ce que je peux venir dîner chez vous ce soir ? demanda le petit brun.

- Mais bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu ! approuva le directeur de NG. Va chez moi, je suis sûr que Mika-san sera là, tu pourras l'aider à préparer le dîner.

- D'accord, j'y vais. à ce soir alors, salua Suguru.

- Oui, à ce soir. »

Seguchi Tohma vivait dans une grande maison de Ginza, un quartier chic de Tokyo, c'était sa femme qui l'avait choisi car la seule chose qu'elle avait vue c'était le grand jardin en prévision du jour où ils auraient des enfants. Le directeur de la maison de production de NG avait trente-deux ans et était sur le point de célébrer ses dix ans de mariage, pour le moment tout allait bien avec sa femme même si elle était jalouse et possessive mais pour le claviériste c'était un détail. Il avait rencontré sa moitié à dix-sept ans, par hasard, en la bousculant dans la rue, lors d'une visite d'ordre professionnel avec son père à Kyoto. À cette époque là, Tohma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait un jour sa femme car à ce moment là il avait une relation avec un homme depuis deux ans. Jusqu'alors, le claviériste avait toujours pensé qu'il était gay car cet homme avait été son premier amour mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Mika était tombée amoureuse de son mari dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui et à force de s'imposer à lui, elle avait fini par acquérir son amour même si beaucoup de personnes, hommes comme femmes, tournaient autour de lui ce qui l'avait rendue méfiante envers tout le monde. Parfois, même, elle était jalouse de la relation qu'entretenaient son mari et son frère Eiri parce qu'ils étaient très proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait aussi remarqué que Tohma avait des sentiments pour lui plus profonds que ceux d'un beau-frère cependant Eiri ne ressentait rien de réciproque donc cela atténuait sa jalousie. Jusqu'à maintenant, Mika avait réussi à garder son époux auprès d'elle mais elle avait toujours peur qu'une autre personne prenne un jour sa place.

Suguru se rendit d'un pas tranquille chez son cousin, où il fut cordialement accueilli par la femme de celui-ci. Mika lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger et prépara le dîner avec lui. Tohma rentra une heure plus tard et son épouse proposa à Suguru d'aller s'installer au salon pour regarder la télévision pendant que le repas cuisait. Dans la salle à manger, la brune demanda à son mari s'il pouvait obtenir le dossier scolaire d'un certain Shindo Shuichi. Surpris pas cette requête, Tohma s'enquit de ses raisons. Elle prétexta qu'elle voulait juste se renseigner donc son mari n'objecta pas plus. Le repas venait à peine de débuter que Suguru demanda :

« Seguchi-san, est-ce que ce serait possible que je puisse avoir Internet chez moi, questionna-t-il.

- évidemment ! répondit Tohma. Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas très doué pour t'en servir ?

- C'est vrai mais mon ami m'a promis de m'apprendre. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment utiliser un portable, exposa joyeusement Suguru.

- Alors dans ce cas, demain j'irai t'installer tout ce qu'il te faut, confirma son cousin.

- Mais Tohma, tu pourrais très bien demander à quelqu'un de le faire à ta place, intervint Mika.

- Je le sais Mika-san mais ça me fait plaisir. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec Suguru, déclara le directeur de NG en souriant à sa femme.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit aussitôt le jeune garçon.

- Quand je pense à tout ce temps que j'ai passé loin de toi, je veux rattraper le temps perdu donc laisse moi le faire, assura Tohma.

- D'accord alors j'ai hâte ! déclara le lycéen. J'ai fini de manger je peux me retirer ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir notre permission, bien sûr que tu peux, s'étonna Mika.

- Oui, je suis désolé », s'excusa brièvement le garçon avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le salon. Cependant Tohma avait perdu son sourire après la demande de son cousin. Voyant cela, Mika, inquiète, demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- ça m'énerve de le voir si poli, tu te rends compte depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, il refuse toujours de me tutoyer, confia l'intéressé. Tout ça à cause de lui ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- Tohma, je sais que tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien vu mais ni moi ni tes parents n'avons remarqué quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle en essayant de calmer son mari.

- Je sais mais je me sens coupable quand même, j'aurais dû voir qu'il vivait mal », répliqua le directeur de NG d'une voix triste.

N'ayant rien entendu de la conversation de ses aînés, Suguru envoya plusieurs message à Hiro lui confirmant qu'il allait bientôt avoir Internet. Quelques instants plus tard, Tohma raccompagna son cousin chez lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, dimanche, Shuichi et son professeur avaient fait la grasse matinée, et ne s'étaient levés que vers dix heures. Effectivement, après que la grande sœur du blond soit partie, ils avaient commencé à s'exciter l'un l'autre pour finalement atterrir dans le lit pour une partie de jambes en l'air, s'interrompant seulement pour manger. Toutefois, ils s'étaient lavés séparément car le lycéen ne voulait toujours pas partager un bain avec son amant puis s'étaient retrouvés pour déjeuner.

L'après-midi commença dans le calme, Shuichi s'installa au salon pour regarder la télévision tandis que Eiri en profita pour corriger ses copies et continuer ses écrits. Une heure passa et le professeur se trouvant à court de cigarettes décida d'aller en acheter. Shuichi se retrouva donc seul dans ce grand appartement ; lassé de regarder la télévision, il se dirigea vers le bureau et pris un cahier dans son sac pour réviser. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, le lycéen remarqua l'ordi allumé de son amant. En voyant ça, il fut tiraillé entre deux alternatives, soit assouvir sa curiosité et empiéter sur la vie privée de son amoureux soit partir frustré et respecter l'espace personnel de son beau blond. étant de nature curieuse, il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et constata qu'un dossier contenant cinq documents était ouvert. Sa curiosité piquée, l'adolescent décida d'ouvrir le document intitulé « Chapitre 1 » et lut son contenu sans une ombre de culpabilité. Il dévora littéralement cette magnifique histoire très romantique comme il aimait en lire, c'était son côté fleur bleue qui ressortait. Shuichi arrivait à la fin du chapitre quand Eiri pénétra dans le bureau en trombe, réalisant que son amant était en train de lire son travail. Fou de rage, il ferma l'écran de son portable et hurla après son élève.

« De quel droit as-tu osé aller sur mon ordinateur ?

- Je suis désolé, essaya d'argumenter son amant. J'étais venu prendre un cahier quand j'ai remarqué ton ordinateur allumé donc j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu fabriquais depuis tout à l'heure. En tout cas je ne regrette pas, c'est magnifique ce que tu as écrit, termina-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Ne me dis pas ça ! riposta Eiri, de plus en plus mécontent. Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiner dans mes affaires.

- Je suis désolé, continua de s'excuser l'adolescent. Mais tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, tu devrais écrire des romans », ajouta-t-il innocemment. À ces mots, le blond se sentit mal, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre une bière dans le frigo tout en allumant une cigarette. Shuichi devina qu'il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé et suivit son amoureux pour savoir pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

« Eiri, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il, très inquiet.

- Ne m'appelle pas « mon amour ! » hurla le professeur.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le fait que je sois allé sur ton ordinateur qui te vexe tant mais plutôt que j'ai lu ton travail », se contenta de dire Shuichi qui tentait de comprendre son beau blond. Percé à jour, Eiri se montra encore plus froid et cruel avec son élève.

« Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec et froid. Je ne voulais pas qu'on lise mon travail c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune. Je le répète mais tu as beaucoup de talent, termina-t-il calmement.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu es mal placé pour en juger vu que tu es complètement nul en littérature. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais lu un seul livre de ta vie », répliqua le plus vieux d'un ton cassant. Très blessé par la réaction de son amant, Shuichi se mit à pleurer ce qui ne laissa pas Eiri indifférent. Sa colère retomba et il enlaça son élève pour le consoler.

« Pardon, Shuichi, commença-t-il nerveusement. Comprends-moi, j'ai du mal à l'expliquer mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un lise ce que j'avais écrit. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas ça car tu es quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas mais moi je n'ai jamais été sûr de moi, j'ai toujours eu peur d'être déçu alors j'ai préféré ne pas me risquer à écrire des livres, expliqua-t-il pour le rassurer.

- Détrompe-toi Eiri ! rétorqua l'adolescent. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur de ne pas arriver au bout de quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en se laissant néanmoins consoler par son professeur.

- Ah bon ! s'exclama le plus vieux d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une passion, expliqua Shuichi. Tu aimes la littérature mais moi j'aime autre chose.

- Et c'est quoi ? interrogea le professeur, dubitatif.

- La musique. » Le jeune garçon se décolla de son amant et s'installa sur le canapé du salon, Eiri le suivit pour y terminer leur conversation.

« Tu aimes la musique, c'est intéressant, déclara-t-il, très étonné.

- Oui ! Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'aime la musique et surtout chanter. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je joue d'un instrument, expliqua le garçon en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? Mais tu as une belle voix au moins ? demanda très sérieusement le professeur.

- Tu veux que je chante quelque chose ? rétorqua l'adolescent en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, tu as bien lu mes écrits donc je pense que je suis en droit de réclamer une réparation, exposa Eiri en souriant. Comprenant que pour se faire pardonner son intrusion dans le jardin secret de son amant, il devait lui aussi le laisser entrer dans son monde, Shuichi prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et chanta sa chanson préférée _Be There_ de Nittle Grasper en fermant les yeux.

Eiri fut très impressionné par la performance de son amant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves, que quelqu'un pouvait avoir une telle voix et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amant pourrait devenir un grand chanteur. Il aimait cette voix mélodieuse et surtout la façon dont son élève interprétait cette chanson car il y mettait une immense passion.

La chanson finie, Shuichi rouvrit les yeux et posa le regard sur son amoureux en attendant sa réaction. Eiri caressa d'un geste tendre la joue son élève et lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui surprit l'adolescent qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire d'une telle manière. Voyant que son amant restait muet, le professeur brisa le silence.

« Tu as une très belle voix, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu trouves ? déclara l'intéressé en rougissant.

- Oh oui, on aurait dit un ange, répondit le blond. Tu serais un grand chanteur, le félicita-t-il.

- Oui, tout le monde me le dit mais comme toi j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Moi, je voudrais écrire mes propres chansons et chanter pour devenir aussi célèbre que le groupe Nittle Grasper, exposa l'adolescent, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je voudrais être comme Sakuma Ryuichi, ajouta-t-il avec ferveur.

- Je vois, tu es fan de lui, déclara innocemment Eiri.

- Tu veux rire, Sakuma Ryuichi, le plus grand chanteur du monde entier ! Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un dieu vivant ! » s'exclama Shuichi en se levant d'un bond avec des flammes dans les yeux. Surpris pas cette réaction, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis saisit son amant par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux tout en lui disant :

« Toi et mon frère, vous êtes les mêmes. Cependant lui, il est obsédé par Sakuma-san et ne rêve que d'une chose : le rencontrer pour coucher avec lui, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

- C'est vrai, Tatsuha-kun est un fan de Sakuma-san ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui mais ça ne me plaît pas que tu considères Sakuma-san comme un dieu, reprocha le professeur.

- Tu sais, c'est un Dieu sur scène mais toi, tu es mon Dieu du sexe », déclara l'adolescent en insistant sur « mon » avant de se retourner pour embrasser passionnément son professeur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter l'intéressé qui attira son amant contre lui puis sur le divan pour lui faire des cochonneries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chez Suguru, Tohma venait de finir d'installer le matériel pour pouvoir accéder au web puis le jeune adolescent servit un verre à son cousin qui accepta. Le claviériste de Nittle Grasper lui demanda ensuite quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Tu sais Suguru, je te connais depuis que tu es né donc je voudrais que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Quoi ! Mais ça ne se fait pas ! protesta le jeune homme. Mon père m'a toujours dit que… ajouta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son cousin, visiblement en colère.

- ça suffit ! Tu ne vis plus chez lui et ce n'est plus ton responsable. C'est moi ton tuteur alors arrête de me parler de lui. Comment fais-tu pour encore le respecter après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas facile de vivre autrement tout d'un coup. Il me faut du temps, comprenez-moi, plaida Suguru, apeuré par la réaction du directeur.

- Non c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Seulement je voudrais tant que tu puisses vivre comme un garçon de ton âge et qu'on soit plus proche qu'avant, expliqua Tohma, ayant retrouvé son calme.

- Oui moi aussi, je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps et réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire d'accord ? demanda le plus vieux.

- D'accord.

- Je dois aller travailler maintenant. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Très bien. »

Tohma quitta l'appartement mais il n'était pas calmer pour autant, il voulait que son cousin oublie son passé mais Suguru s'entêtait à garder l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçue de son père et ça l'énervait.

Suguru envoya un texto à Hiro pour lui demander de venir chez lui, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et fixa un rendez-vous à son camarade au parc près du lycée. Une heure plus tard, Suguru se trouvait à l'endroit où il avait attendu son ami lors du premier rendez-vous et cette fois-ci, l'adolescent aux cheveux longs arriva à l'heure pile pour ne pas se faire réprimander par le jeune garçon. Tous deux partirent en direction de l'appartement de Suguru et une fois là-bas, Hiro fut très impressionné par la taille de son logement mais ne le montra pas et se ressaisit très vite. Il entreprit alors d'expliquer alors tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour pouvoir profiter pleinement d'Internet.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'explications, Suguru était capable d'utiliser Internet, et se réjouissait de pouvoir effectuer des recherches lui-même alors qu'avant, c'était toujours Tohma qui les faisait pour lui. Après que le jeune garçon ait servit un verre à son camarade, Hiro engagea la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas difficile d'utiliser Internet, le tout c'est de s'en servir quotidiennement, déclara-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Oui, je vois ça. Faut-il encore que je puisse l'utiliser tous les jours, répondit le jeune homme innocemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas maintenant ? Alors si je comprends bien, avant tu ne naviguais pas tout les jours sur le Web ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui, je peux le faire aujourd'hui mais avant je devais effectuer des tâches ménagères en plus de réviser mes cours ce qui ne me laissait pas le temps de faire autre chose, expliqua Suguru en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi tu ne vis plus chez tes parents ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr ! questionna Hiro.

- On va dire que je n'étais pas heureux chez eux alors mon cousin me paye cet appartement et me donne de l'argent pour me débrouiller tout seul, confia le garçon d'un ton triste.

- Je vois, ton cousin est riche ? interrogea le plus vieux

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? rétorqua son camarade, sur la défensive.

- Tu réponds toujours par une autre question ? Je dis ça car ton appartement est grand, c'est tout, argumenta l'adolescent aux cheveux long.

- Oui, il est riche ainsi que sa famille et la mienne.

- Vous avez le même nom de famille ? demanda Hiro.

- Non, son père est le grand frère de ma mère et celle-ci s'est mariée avec mon père qui s'appelle Fujisaki Azuma, exposa tranquillement le jeune homme.

- D'accord, et tu es proche de ton cousin ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Mon cousin est fils unique parce que sa mère, suite à de gros problèmes de santé, n'a plus pu avoir d'enfant après lui donc je suis comme le petit frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, affirma le jeune homme en souriant.

- Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? s'enquit son camarade en lui rendant son sourire son camarade.

- Non, pas encore mais ma mère est enceinte et elle va bientôt accoucher, confia le plus jeune. Mais parlons un peu de toi, tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problèmes, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Hiro très heureux de connaître un peu mieux son ami.

Suite à leur conversation, Suguru en apprit davantage sur la famille de son ami, qui lui expliqua qu'il avait un grand frère, que sa mère était avocate et que son père, lui, était un grand médecin. Le jeune garçon se sentait bien avec son camarade, il se sentait en sécurité alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela qu'avec son cousin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tohma était à son travail pour se procurer le dossier de ce Shindo Shuichi ainsi que de régler certain dossier et allait l'apporter à sa femme. à peine fut-il arrivé chez lui que Mika s'empressa de regarder le dossier de l'élève de son frère et constata qu'il y avait un moyen de faire chanter celui-ci. Le directeur de NG ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa femme était intéressée par ce lycéen mais savait que cela n'envisageait rien de bon pour lui. Il avait remarqué que ce garçon était dans le même lycée où son beau-frère enseignait, cela signifiait qu'il y avait forcément un lien avec lui mais il ne dit rien, préférant attendre la suite des évènements.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée de lycée du lendemain se passa comme d'habitude, mais à la sortie, Shuichi eut la surprise de trouver la sœur de son amant qui l'attendait.

Ayant eut la même idée que sa sœur, Tatsuha était arrivé au lycée dans l'intention de voir comment allait l'amant de son frère mais il aperçut Mika était en train de parler avec Shuichi et vu le visage que faisait celui-ci, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas juste venue lui dire bonjour. Le jeune garçon se cacha derrière un mur pour ne pas qu'on le voie mais était trop loin pour entendre la conversation. Quelque minute plus tard, la brune partit laissant un lycéen au bord des larmes et Tatsuha attendit que la voiture de sa sœur se soit bien éloignée pour enfin sortir de sa cachette et se diriger vers Shuichi. L'adolescent fut encore plus surpris de voir arriver le frère de son professeur mais ce dernier constata que son ami n'avait pas l'air bien donc il s'empressa de le questionner.

« Qu'est-ce que ma sœur voulait ? demanda-t-il sans tergiverser.

- Tu nous as vus ? rétorqua l'intéressé d'un ton dépité.

- Shuichi, arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta le brun.

- Elle sait pour Eiri et moi et elle veut qu'on arrête notre relation, expliqua l'adolescent, abattu.

- Quoi ? Mais pour qui elle se prend ! Franchement tu ne vas pas l'écouter, dit Tatsuha en riant un peu.

- Elle m'a dit que son mari avait de nombreuses relations et qu'il serait capable de me faire retirer ma bourse d'études, avoua Shuichi avant de fondre en larmes pleurer.

- Quoi ! » s'exclama le plus jeune dont le rire fit place à la colère puis il tenta de consoler son ami en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

« Écoute, ma sœur dit beaucoup de choses mais mon beau-frère est incapable de faire du tort à quelqu'un sans raisons et surtout si cela ne lui est pas profitable, expliqua-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ? demanda le lycéen en reniflant bruyamment.

- Parce qu'elle veut te faire peur. Maintenant tu oublies très vite ce qu'elle vient de te dire, je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas, exposa Tatsuha très sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? le questionna son ami qui en cessant de pleurer.

- ça, c'est un secret, affirma le jeune homme d'une voix conquérante.

- Tu sais, sans ma bourse d'études, je ne pourrai plus continuer les cours car mon travail ne me permet pas d'assumer mon appartement et l'école. Cependant, je ne veux pas quitter Eiri, je l'aime tellement, plaida l'adolescent aux cheveux rose.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ça n'arrivera pas. Bon, maintenant retourne chez toi, n'oublie pas que tu dois aller travailler, conseilla le brun.

- D'accord mais…, hésita Shuichi en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance », assura le plus jeune.

Shuichi salua le frère de son professeur et prit le chemin de son appartement. Tatsuha savait à présent quoi faire et ça n'allait pas plaire à son aîné mais il prit son portable, appela Eiri et lui demanda de se rendre à la maison de production de NG. Cette requête surprit l'enseignant mais la voix sérieuse de son cadet le convainquit et il accepta néanmoins.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux frères arpentaient les couloirs de NG en direction du bureau de Tohma. Arrivé à destination, Tatsuha frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivi d'Eiri. Le professeur ne savait pas pourquoi son frère l'avait emmené ici mais il devina à son air sérieux que ce n'était pas pour plaisanter.

Tohma était au téléphone voyant ses deux beaux-frères entrer, il raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et demanda posément la raison de leur venue.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Tohma-san, déclara le brun.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est là, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda l'enseignant, excédé par la situation. à ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le claviériste prononça un vague « Entrez ». La personne en question était Mika qui venait voir son mari pour lui faire une surprise et fut très étonnée de voir ses cadets dans le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Notre chère grande sœur ! s'exclama hypocritement le plus jeune. Aniki, tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'avais emmené ici ? Demande à Mika ce qu'elle a dit à Shuichi après sa sortie de classe, exposa-t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- Elle a fait quoi ? s'énerva soudainement le professeur. C'est quoi cette histoire Mika ?» La brune fut très surprise que Tatsuha soit au courant, cependant elle n'avait pas honte de ses actions et s'apprêta à répondre à son frère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans une ruelle très peu fréquentée, Suguru marchait tranquillement en direction de son appartement quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un le suivait. Très inquiet, il commença à accélérer le pas puis à courir malheureusement son poursuivant lui attrapa le poignet. Terrorisé, le jeune homme se retourna et reconnut son agresseur.

« Père ! Que faite-vous ici ? Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! cria-t-il terrifié et en se débattant.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, espère d'avorton et cesse de te débattre », s'énerva un quadragénaire au visage sévère. Suguru réussit tant bien que mal à se libérer de la prise de son père et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, il tira son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son cousin. à peine avait-il entendu la voix du directeur qu'il hurla : « Tohma, aide-moi ! ».

**Commentaire de fin :** L'affrontement de Eiri et Mika va commencer et Suguru est poursuivi pas son père. Que va-t-il se passer ? Suite au prochain chapitre « L'amour est au rendez-vous ».


End file.
